A New Perspective
by KonohaPrincess95
Summary: Ino has always thought of Shikamaru as an important friend, but after the two of them go on a mission alone, she realizes her feelings for him have become stronger. With the help of their friends, will these two finally be able to find love? Or will someone else get in their way? *Contains Lemon*
1. Together

**Summary: Ino has always thought of Shikamaru as an important friend, but after the two of them go on a mission alone, she realizes her feelings for him have become stronger. *Love, drama and of course some humour included (Maybe some lemon?)***

* * *

Chapter One - Together

"What about Choji?"

Tsunade shook her head. "He's in the hospital again with another terrible stomach ache." Shikarmaru let out a soft chuckle. "Again?"

She simply nodded. "But nevertheless, I think you and Ino will be able to successfully handle this mission alone as a two man cell. All you need to do is deliver these documents back to the Kazekage."

Shikamaru left Tsunade's office with both of his hands shoved into his pockets. Above, the clouds were rolling by slowly in a bright sky. Those Genin days of cloud watching were over now. He shifted his gaze forward, receiving friendly smiles from most. Smiling, he closed his eyes as he continued. Such peace. This was Konoha; this was his home.

"UGH. I can't believe you!" She shouted back, with pale blond whipping over shoulder.

"You don't understand anything!" A sound of a loud slam echoed.

Shikamaru came to a halt a few meters away. Ino was standing outside of the Yamanka flower shop, with a frown plastered across her face. To most, it wouldn't make her seem that unapproachable, but he knew that look all too well.

Shikamaru studied her from afar, debating whether or not he could escape this situation. Before he could decide, it was too late and baby blue eyes were staring into his.

"What's with that look on your face, Shikarmaru?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head while letting out an inaudible sigh. ***Geez, I could have avoided this. I should've left when I had the chance***

"Hmm, it's nothing. You just look very distraught, so I wasn't sure if it was a good time to chat."

"Yeah, I am upset and for a good reason too! Men are so insensitive!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. ***And the rant begins*** "What happened?" He asked nonchalantly. "Boyfriend troubles?"

As soon as he saw Ino glowering, he froze.

Surprisingly, she let out a loud sigh. "Seriously, Shikamaru, I would never get this hell-bent over some stupid guy." He remained quiet, but nodded politely. "The reason I'm so pissed is because of my father!"

"How come?" He clenched his jaw as he awaited her response**.*Geez. This is why women are so troublesome. One wrong word and they'll be at your throat***

"Ok, well FIRST he has the audacity to pry into my love life out of the blue…"

***Are you sure this is really such a big deal? Don't say that out loud, don't say that out loud…*** Shikamaru shrugged. "And then?"

"And then, he asks whether or not I've decided it was you or Chouji that I wanted to date! You can you believe that?! It's as if he thinks I'm obligated to only choose between you two!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. "Inoichi said that?"

Ino didn't seem to notice his awkward response and continued to complain. "Yeah, what a jerk, right? God, dads are so annoying! I wish he would just leave me alone!"

As soon as she said it, Ino felt the guilt wash over her. It was only for a brief moment, but she saw the pain and anger that flashed on his face.

"Ohh… Shikamaru, I…" Ino's voice trailed off as he cast his glance downwards.

"Anyway, we have a mission." He turned his back her. "I'll give you the details later on, we don't leave till the evening anyway." Shikamaru took long strides, leaving his blond companion in even more despair.

Ino could feel the tears welling up as he walked away. They quickly spilled and rolled down her flushed cheeks. She wiped them with the back of her hands as a sarcastic laugh escaped her lips. "I'm so stupid", she muttered to herself. "So fucking stupid."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review. This is my first fanfic, so I would like some feedback :) please don't be too harsh! Thanks!**


	2. Shattered

Chapter Two - Shattered

Ino wasn't normally a slow walker for two reasons. The first being because of her shopping addiction. Seriously though, how else was it was possible to snatch the last pair of shoes during a super sale? The second reason was that her master expected things to be done quick. Being late when Tsunade demanded her daily dose of Sake was not something Ino ever wanted to witness. Ever. (She had heard stories….)

Today, however, she found herself dragging her heels as she approached Shikamaru. He stood by the village entrance, engaged in conversation with Izumo, Kotetsu and Sakura.

"Oyy, Ino!" Sakura sang out as soon as she saw the blonde.

"S-Sakura!" She kept her eyes averted from Shikamaru. "What are you doing here?"

Her sister pupil appeared to be beaming. "I just got back from my mission, but I still have to give Shishou my report."

"You don't want to be late for that…"

Sakura nodded and was about to walk off before giving Ino a second glance. "Are you ok, pig? You look a little nervous."

"Me? Nervous? You're imagining it, forehead!" Ino exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, see ya!" She trotted off with a small smirk on her thin lips.

"Damn you, Sakura", Ino muttered under her breath. "Stupid, pink haired-"

"All set?" Shikamaru called out.

"Yes", Ino squeaked. "I mean, of course! That's why I'm here, right?" She let out a strained, fake laugh. Izumo and Kotetsu instantly exchanged glances. **Oh my god, kill me**, Ino thought. Ever since the awkward encounter this morning, Ino found herself becoming increasingly uncomfortable around Shikamaru.

He, on the other hand, didn't react at all to her weird behaviour. "Great, then let's leave now. I'll tell you the plan while we are on the move."

**He's pissed, definitely pissed**. Ino continued to silently assess the situation as they flew from branch to branch. As if he could feel her stare boring into his back, Shikamaru turned to look at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine!"

"You want to hear the plan now?"

"Sure!"

"It's going to take 3 days to reach Suna, and delivering the documents isn't an urgent matter. So, we will take a break when it starts getting dark tonight and set up camp. Depending on the situation, we will continue this pattern. What do you think?"

"Sounds good!"

After that exchange, the two Shinobi remained silent. Ino found herself concentrating on that red swirl on his vest. **I wonder what he's thinking right now? What really goes on inside that head of his?** Before Ino knew it, she became lost in her thoughts.

"_**Be strong. And take care of them, Ino."**_

She chewed on her bottom lip. **Asuma…Sensei…**

"Ino?"

Ino brought her eyes up and saw Shikamaru standing less than a meter away from her. **Shit, I'm going too fast!**

She tried to stop, but found herself colliding with his body anyway. The impact wasn't painful and she realized that he had intercepted her. Her face was in his chest and her hands gripping his broad shoulders.

They were just standing there, on a branch, in the dark, awkwardly embracing. One of his hands though, was had rested on her bare lower back. The warmth of his fingertips instantly sent little tingles up her spine.

"Ugh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Ino quickly broke out of his grip with her cheeks burning. Shikamaru sighed, turning away from her. "No worries, just don't let your guard down."

**What the hell was that?! I never feel this embarrassed around him!**

She watched as Shikamaru leapt to the ground. She followed after him, until they reached a small clearing.

"This seems like a good spot to rest up." Shikamaru removed his pack. "I'll get a fire started."

After what felt like half an hour, Ino finally got down from her spot in a tree and joined Shikamaru by the fire. She had been perched up there, trying to figure out why she felt so weird around him. Finally, she came to a realization.

He acknowledged her presence with a nod. "Aren't you tired, Ino? It must be past midnight."

**Even though he might be over it, this guilt won't disappear unless I address what happened today.**

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what? The mission?" *I thought I explained it pretty well.*

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just…"

"Just? What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier today."

There was another silence and Ino started holding her breath.

He let out another sigh, before rising to his feet. "You're still on about that? Look, you don't have to apologize. I know you probably just forgot, it's been almost a year now anyway."

Ino wanted to just move on from there, but she noticed his expression fall. Even though his eyes weren't staring directly at her, Ino could see it. His hands were balled up in fists and his lips were slightly quivering. Ino could see he was in pain.

Forgetting all the tension she had felt earlier, she stood up as well. "Shikamaru…"

She had complained to him about how she wished her own father would leave her alone and now it was starting to make sense. After losing the only two father figures in his life, Shikamaru was suffering. He was suffering from the pain of feeling alone.

Wordlessly, Ino wrapped her arms around him. She held him tightly, not caring if he didn't return the embrace. This was the least she could do for him, as a teammate and friend. **I know I might not be able to fill that emptiness he feels completely, but I'll try my best, Sensei…**

Her tranquil smile was wiped off her face as Shikamaru grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her back, so that there was distance between them.

"Ino, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm trying to comfort you!"

He let go of her shoulders. "I don't need your sympathy. I appreciate it… but you're wasting your time."

Ino gawked at the bluntness of his words. "W-What?"

"I'm going to take a small walk. This area is safe for the most part, and I won't be gone for too long."

**I've been concerned about him all day, and then he brushes me off just like that?** Ino could feel her anger rising. "Hmph! Fine! Like I care anyway." She turned away from him, and sat back down on her sleeping bag.

***What's her problem?* **"Ino, stop getting so worked up…"

"How can I not? All day I was concerned that I hurt you and when I try to make up for it you act like a prick!"

Shikamaru grunted. "Maybe I'm acting this way because you brought up bad memories."

"Well, I tried to make up for it!"

He rubbed his temples. "All this shouting is giving me a headache. Could we stop-"

"No! Not until you admit that you're being a prick!"

***I can't take this anymore…*** "Seriously, Ino. Now, you're hitting a nerve. Instead of insisting that you're the victim here -"

"I never said I was the victim…"

***Arguing with this girl is always futile.* **He turned his back to her. "You're acting like such a child. If you really consider how I feel, do you think starting an argument would make things better?"

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to make you feel better!"

He turned his back to her. "Well, right now, being around you is making me feel even worse." There was a harsh coldness underlying in his tone.

Ino opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She could see that he was visibly trembling. **Fuck, he's right. Who am I kidding, he's always right. **She hung her head, letting her bangs shield her face.

When she didn't reply, Shikamaru looked back at her. ***She seems really hurt…*** "Ino, look, I didn't mean to-"

"Just go." She began to get into her sleeping bag, making sure to keep her back facing him.

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment, but Ino didn't say anything else. Wordlessly, he obeyed her command and disappeared into the shadows.

**At least I tried to do something.** **Why though?** Ino exhaled, listening to the sound of his footsteps fading. "Why?" She whispered to herself. **Why do I feel crying?**

* * *

**Uh ohhh. Did Shika go too far there, or is this all Ino's fault? Review please and let me know whatcha thinkk :)**

**p.s. I really need a beta, I know :( I suck at formatting...**


	3. Unexpected

**Thanks for the reviews! They really are what help motivate me to write more :) To answer the question, I felt like keeping Inoichi alive would create the tension that occurs in the first chapter. I guess I never really thought much of it haha. I tried to make this chapter a little longer btw, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three - Unexpected

By the time Shikamaru returned, Ino was already fast asleep.

She lay near the fire, which cast an orange glow over her silhouette. He walked over carefully, peering over her frame. Both eyes were shut and her chest was rising up and down at a steady rhythm. ***I must have taken too long. I really didn't want her to fall asleep angry at me.***

Sighing, he unrolled his own sleeping bag and placed it a good distance from hers. God knew that when she woke up it would be in a foul mood. Ino pissed off was scary enough, but being her target always put him on edge.

Yawning, he lay down and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was something he would worry about after some sleep. After all, they still had this mission to complete.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Shikamaru felt his jaw drop a little. Ino had woken up before him, was all packed up, and smiling. Smiling!

"…Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? Do you seriously hate it when people try to show you even the slightest bit of compassion?"

"I'm not Sasuke", he muttered under his breath. She didn't seem to hear and began adjusting her ponytail.

"Anyway, Captain. I thought it would be a good idea to get moving. Plus, if I recall, there's a small Dango place coming up nearby!"

"Ok… sounds good, Ino. Just give me a second to get all my stuff together." ***Don't question the madness… just go with it…***

Soon enough they were back to jumping from branch to branch. Shikamaru though, couldn't help but worry about one thing.

Ino.

Being in front of her was suddenly making him really nervous. ***She could throw a kunai at me any second now. Would I be able to dodge it? Of course, Shikamaru! You're a Jonin, remember? Just keep your guard up.***

She was being quiet again, and this time it was really getting to him. It made him uneasy. Ino wasn't the type to let arguments fly by that easily. She _had_ to be up to something.

On top of Ino's weird behaviour, he also had to focus on this mission. Without Choji, their ShikaInoCho formation was incomplete. Hopefully, they wouldn't face any strong enemies. ***Man, it's times like these that I really miss Choji. His presence alone would make this whole thing less awkward.***

No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, Ino kept clouding his mind. It was getting to the point where it was frustrating. Randomly, he looked back over his shoulder. The moment he did, he regretted it. She wasn't looking at him at all like she had been yesterday.

It was written all over her face.

She wasn't pissed off. She really was _hurt._

Shikamaru immediately broke his gaze. Ino rarely showed her weak side. The only time he remembered seeing such a look on her face was when Asuma felt a frown spread across his face. ***Great, now I feel guilty. What a drag.***

Ino in the meantime didn't seem to notice his gaze.

She could almost feel tears forming in her eyes, so she quickly shook away the thought. Imagining losing her father was a horrifying thing. She had never really thought that intensely about him dying, but it was enough to make her want to start bawling. **That was a stupid idea. Imagining such terrible things isn't going to help me relate to what Shikamaru's going through.**

* * *

Shikamaru made sure to stop at the Dango shop to see if it would cheer her up. Ino smiled again, but it was that same smile she had given this morning – it was fake. At that point, he even offered to pay for her, but she refused.

***No matter what I do, it's not working.*** Shikamaru kept a fast pace as they continued on their way. ***But, why do I even care anyway?*** He pursed his lips. ***This whole thing will end up becoming more troublesome in the end if I don't fix it soon, but how?***

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Shikamaru was relieved to find another clearing. They followed the same routine, until they were both unpacked, and back in the same positions around the fire.

**I wonder if is this helping? **Ino played with her hair.** I thought listening to him was a good idea, but he looks even tenser than before. Maybe, I should ask….But, no I can't! I shouldn't pry…**

"Are you mad?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

He put a hand to his temple. ***She isn't making this any easier.*** They sat for a while, neither one saying a word. The crackling of the fire was the only sound that filled the silence.

Finally, Shikamaru had enough. He stood up and stretched out his arms.

"Ino, do you want to take a walk with me?"

Her head popped up. "Sorry, what?"

"Geez", Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "I asked if you wanted to come take a walk with me?" ***It was already awkward enough to ask the first time…***

"Um…sure, I guess." She got up, looking a little hesitant.

Shikamaru sighed. "Relax, and just follow me."

She obeyed and trailed after him, as he emerged deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"To one of my favourite spots around here."

Shikamaru ended up leading her to a small little river that was surrounded by large rocks. He motioned over to one of the rocks and sat down.

Ino sat next to him, hugging her knees to her chest. The location allowed for a perfect shot of the moon, which was glowing brightly above them. If she hadn't known better, she would have assumed this was some sort of midnight rendezvous spot for torn lovers… the place did have this really romantic vibe…**Stop it, Ino! With Shikamaru of all people too, what's wrong with you?!**

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

Ino laughed. "For what? Getting frustrated with my immature tantrum? Don't be, Shikamaru. I don't know why I acted like that." **Damn, he caught me off guard.**

"You know, I don't know why I acted the way I did, either." He kept his gaze fixated on the moon. "I knew you were just trying to be nice, but something came over me."

She stared at him curiously. "What was it?"

He looked down at his open palms. " I guess just remembering their deaths brought back those same emotions from before."

They sat in silence for a bit, listening to the gentle current of the river. There was a soft breeze that flew past. As soon as it hit them, Ino's bangs brushed against her cheek. It tickled, just a little. Instantly, the sensation reminded her of the feeling of Shikamaru's fingertips grazing against her back.

"What exactly…did you feel?" Ino asked, in an almost trance- like voice.

When he didn't say anything at first, she bit her lip. **Ugh, what am I doing? I don't know why I'm thinking about that stupid embrace…This whole thing is probably making him feel worse! No wonder he said that he doesn't want to be around me… I should apologi-**

"Regret. Anger. Anxiety." He closed his eyes. " Every time I think about it I have this sudden urge to be alone. Do you know what I mean?"

**What? **Her eyes widened.** Shikamaru…**"I kind of know what you mean, but not really…" **Asuma's death deeply upset me too, but I don't think I would've been able to push through without the comfort of my friends…**

"Well, it's kind of like being in a dark room. Imagine the walls are closing in, and the air is becoming thicker. That's what it feels like." He closed his eyes. "The only thing I feel like doing is escaping. I want to run to the light where I can catch my breath, even if it's only for a moment."

Ino was speechless. "Shikamaru…" He had never opened up to her like this before. She doubted he ever did with Choji either. If only slightly, she noticed that he was trembling again.

"But aren't you tired of being alone?" She whispered.

Shikamaru's back stiffened as he adjusted his posture.

"That's a good question. I don't really know how I feel to be honest. I was never really good at figuring out my own emotions… I over think them too much."

"Well," Ino breathed. "Why don't you stop over thinking them and just do what you feel in the moment? And I think everyone needs time alone to sort out their feelings, but that's not the only way to cope, Shikamaru."

He opened his eyes. ***Do what I feel in the moment?*** "You know that's not really my style, Ino…"

"I know", she said with a grin. "But, it's good to try new things, don't you agree?"

"Hm", Shikamaru pondered her statement. He had always thought that dealing with these feelings alone was the right way to handle them. ***Maybe… Maybe, Ino was the one who had it all figured this whole time* **

Suddenly, a smile played on his lips." I could give it a try. Let's see, right now, I feel like…" ***Just say it, don't over think it and chicken out.***

"Well?" She beamed at him with big, blue eyes. **Food? Shopping? …It better not be 'sleeping.'**

There was a pause, until he glanced in her direction. Shikamaru stared right at her, with admiration sparkling in his eyes. But, as quickly as it had come, it faded into something else.

"I feel like I could use another hug."


	4. Denial

** I originally was going to make this one really long chapter, but I decided it would be best to split it into two. The next part should be up soon :) **

* * *

Chapter Four - Denial

It was like that rainy day when Asuma Sensei died. Ino and Choji were both sobbing, begging for him to open his eyes once more.

The memory was still clear as day.

Scarlett stains covered her violet top as she held Asuma's cold own frame was shuddering uncontrollably as she tried to accept the situation. **He can't die.** She had kept telling herself that over and over again. **What are we going to do without him? **

Some tears fell from Shikamaru's face too, but he seemed to be focusing upwards. He remembered the clouds being darker than he had ever seen. Even the rain that poured down was violent, and stung against his skin. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. For once, he couldn't think of anything to say.

Ino had noticed him staring at the sky with blurred vision. She wiped vigorously at her eyes, wondering how Shikamaru could remain so calm.

Then they made eye contact.

Lightning flashed in that instant. The white light blinded her, but fresh tears spilled. This time she wasn't just crying for Asuma; she was also crying for Shikamaru.

There he stood, shaking and taking deep breaths. In that moment, he didn't just look vulnerable. Shikamaru looked broken.

Broken.

Her eyes widened and she came back to reality. Shikamaru was eyeing her carefully, searching for an answer. Then it hit her.

**This is what I should've done.**

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her back this time, pulling her closer so that her face rested against his shoulder. Pressed against him, Ino could feel him trembling again.

**Back then, I was afraid. I felt like I had to keep my distance, because he looked like he was going to shatter into pieces any second. **She gripped him tighter. **But, maybe I was wrong. This might be the only way to keep him together. **As her eyes shut, a few tears fell from her dark lashes.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru kept his eyes wide open. Her blond hair was shining under the pale light of the moon. He inched closer, suddenly picking up the scent of vanilla that lingered on her. It wasn't strong, but the sweet smell was still intoxicating. Shikamaru found himself leaning closer to her.

Subconsciously, his fingers intertwined in her long ponytail. He twirled a few strands around, noting the contrast between her soft locks and his rough skin.

Ino paid no heed to his actions. She just kept holding on, as if the boy in her arms would disappear any second. They sat there for a while and eventually, his quivering stopped altogether. The only thing Ino could feel was the steady rhythm of his breathing.

Reluctantly, she pulled away a little so that she could see his face. "Did that help, Shikamaru?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Slowly, his arms fell from her back and returned to his sides.

Ino chewed on her bottom lip, as they broke apart. **I kind of wish we could have stayed like that for a little longer.**

"Thanks, Ino. I think I would've felt pretty stupid doing that with someone else."

She raised an eyebrow. "With someone like Choji?

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head. "Guys don't like doing stuff like this with each other."

**Aw, look how bashful he is right now.** "Well, I'm sure Sai would've been more than happy to embrace you", She teased. "I can ask him next time if you'd like?"

"It wouldn't have been the same. Even if it had been with another girl." Shikamaru rested his chin on his knuckle. "I think you're the first person I've ever been comfortable enough with to share something so intimate with."

She gaped at him. **Was he joking? No, he sounded so sincere…**

"Oh, you!" She tucked her bangs behind her ear and an awkward laugh came spilling out. **Not again… How many times is this going to happen?! **

Shikamaru didn't react to her flustered state. Instead, he stared intently at her face. ***It's rare to see her without all that hair hanging over her face.***

"Oh and Ino. Another thing…"

**He's staring at me so intensely. That look… maybe…he is going to…kiss me?** She could feel her heart begin to speed up.

"Y-Yeah?"

"It's….It's nothing."

He broke the eye contact and stood up. "It's getting pretty late, we should-"

"Shikamaru!" She blurted out. "You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"It was nothing-"

Ino crossed her arms. "I won't leave this spot until you tell me!"

***Why is she always so stubborn?*** Shikamaru sighed quietly.

"Your hair", he started. "You should really use that clip to pin back your bangs."

She frowned. **Oh right, I forgot this is Shikamaru I'm talking to – a guy without a single romantic bone in his body. **

"Why? I've had my hair like this for a while." She narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying it looks bad?"

He shifted awkwardly. "No. It's just that you look better without them - more of your face is visible. Don't get mad… I don't know much about fashion or the latest styles or whatever. That's just my opinion."

Ino felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. **Is that his way of telling me he thinks I'm pretty?**

"Anyways, Ino", his tone turned serious. "We should probably head back now, let's go."

"…"

"Ino?"

"Right, I'm coming!" She scrambled to her feet as he started to walk away.

* * *

When he finally woke up, the sun was blinding. Yawning, Shikamaru sat up and rubbed his eyes. It had been forever since he was able to sleep that well. He reached for his pouch instinctively and felt it still strapped to his side. ***Good, I can't afford to lose these documents now. We're almost at Suna.* **He then glanced past the now burned out fire to see only grass. Panicking a little, Shikamaru quickly got up. ***Where did she go?***

As if on cue, he heard footsteps behind him. But, before he could turn around, slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning!"

Shikamaru exhaled sharply as Ino squeezed him in a tight bear hug. "Good morning, Ino", he choked out.

"What's the plan today, Captain?" She asked sweetly.

"I-I would gladly you tell," He choked out. "But do you mind loosening your grip a little first?"

She let go of him completely, and Shikamaru caught his breath.

"We are going to…"

He stopped mid sentence as he looked at her. She was grinning again like before, but this time there was something different.***Is it just my imagination, or is she making eyes at me?***

"…"

Ino cocked her head to the side. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just lost my train of thought." Shikamaru retaliated before turning his back to her. "We will continue towards Suna today and get there a little before nightfall, if we keep up our pace."

Ino nodded. "Sounds good to me!" She watched as he began packing up. **He may seem withdrawn, but I bet if I keep treating him nicely he will open up even more.**

* * *

By the afternoon, it started becoming chillier than it had been the previous days. The trees were rustling loudly, and the resistance was stronger as they pushed forward. Ino shivered slightly as the wind brushed past her. **I really should have brought a sweater or something.**

"The wind is picking up quite a lot." Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder and noticed her shivering. "Are you cold? If you want I-"

He came to a sudden halt. Ino nearly crashed into him again, but deftly leapt and landed beside him. She watched as Shikamaru surveyed the area. His hand began to slowly inch towards his shuriken pouch.

"Someone's coming", he whispered.

In the distance, a figure was coming closer. Ino squinted. Whoever it was moving too fast, so she could barely make out the silhouette of the person. **Is it an enemy? **Ino twirled a kunai around her polished nails. **They're moving really fast. I hope they don't plan on attacking us head on!**

In a flash, the person stopped a few meters in front of them. As soon as they saw Ino, a triumphant look spread on their face.

Ino frowned. **Why? Of ALL people, why does she have to show up suddenly?**

"Hey! I heard you two were coming, so I came to greet you."

"Temari?" Shikamaru smirked. "Long time no see. Are you the escort this time?"

"Hmph, don't be so smug with me. It's not like I had a choice, …Shikamaru." But the devilish grin she sent him made it seem otherwise.

**Hello? I'm here too in case you didn't notice.**

Temari was dressed in her usual black, kimono style outfit. Her golden hair was styled like it always was in four spiky ponytails. Her big teal eyes though, seemed to be focused on only one thing. Shikamaru.

She had never liked Gaara's older sister from the start. Ino was 19 and a Chunin now, but she still remembered the Chunin exams that lead to the Third Hokage's demise. The thing that stood out the most was how overconfident Temari had been. She had tossed Tenten aside as if the girl was nothing more than a paper doll.

"Oh is that all?" Temari had said as she watched Tenten's body go limp. "I guess that's the most you can expect from you Konoha Kunoichis."

Ino had nearly jumped from the rail to go down there and wring her neck. **She thinks she's so strong, but she fights in such a cheap way. I mean look at that giant fan strapped on her back! Such bullshit.**

They assembled into a triangular formation as they leapt through the trees, with Temari at the head.

"I guess that's why we felt a strong wind as we got closer", Shikamaru remarked suddenly. "Man, I should've known it was you."

"Oh, you didn't realize right away?" She scoffed. "Not like I'm surprised. You're not really as smart as you seem, are you?"

He let out a long sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I was just being cautious. We're still in foreign territory."

"Sounds more like an excuse to me." Temari retorted. "When we get to Suna I should try training you. Who knows, maybe by some miracle you'll actually come close to my level."

Ino nearly tripped over her own foot. **Oh,** **dear God. If she's going to attempt to flirt with him, she should at least do it right! **She quickly caught herself and exhaled in relief. She didn't need to embarrass herself even more in front of him.

The sun was finally starting to set at this point. Suna was coming up, so they decided it would be best to continue the rest of the trip by foot. This time, Temari kept the same pace as Shikamaru and the two walked side by side. Ino trailed behind, glaring at their backs.

**Honestly, I wish an enemy had attacked us instead. **Ino kept fuming to herself. **Look at her, acting like she's known at him forever. It makes me sick. **

She stuck her tongue out at Temari, but just as she did, Shikamaru looked over his shoulder.

"Everything alright, Ino?"

She quickly closed her mouth. "Uh- huh." **Oh yeah. Fine. Everything is great, Shikamaru.** When he looked away, her frown returned. **No, you idiot! Use your brain! Can't you see I'm basically third wheeling here? For someone who's supposed to be sooo smart, you can be so stupid sometimes!**

Her ears perked up when she heard Temari laugh.

"I know, right?" She heard him say. "I'm glad Iruka Sensei is easy going. I used to sleep in class all the time."

"You're so lazy, I swear. Remind me again how they made someone like you a Jonin?" Temari asked with a haughty smirk. "Hypnotism? Blackmail? Bribery?"

This time Shikamaru laughed. "Cut me some slack, woman."

Ino stopped and allowed more distance between them. **This shouldn't bother me**. She kept her eyes cast downward, watching their shadows move farther away. **It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything anyway**. **It's just Shikamaru after all.**

* * *

**Ha, so I found this pic the other day and it's what inspired me to add the bear hug part of this chapter** ?pic=2i7xmr4&s=7

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! You're all awesome^^**


	5. Boiling Point

**This has got to be my favourite chapter so far! It was really fun to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five - Boiling Point

Shikamaru removed the documents from his pouch. "It's really late, are you sure he'll be up?"

"Relax", Temari replied. "Gaara is a night owl. He's definitely still in his office."

**Why am I here? I could be sleeping right now…** Ino yawned as they walked through the halls of the Kazekage's tower. Their halls were a lot narrower than the ones in Tsunade's building; it made her feel a little claustrophobic.

"You can fight in those?"

"Huh?" **Is she actually talking to me?**

"Your shoes."

Ino realized that her high heels were clicking against the floor. The noise echoed and filled the hallway. "Oh, yeah. It's not very hard." **If Shikamaru gets along with her, then maybe I should try too?**

Temari laughed to herself. "You nearly tripped when we were travelling, so I was just curious."

Ino's face flushed. **She saw that?**!

"Oi, play nice", Shikamaru chided. "And I've seen her fight in them, Temari. You can't even tell she's wearing heels." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ino. "Plus they pack one hell of a kick."

Ino returned the smile. **I really hope my cheeks aren't turning pink again... But, I can't help it! ****He's so sweet!**

All three of them remained silent after that, until they reached Gaara's office. Temari emerged forward and knocked a couple of times.

"Enter."

Inside, the redhead sat behind a big desk that was covered in piles of papers. He seemed to be reading a stray sheet. Ino hadn't travelled to Suna much, so she studied him curiously. The white robes he wore looked a little too big on him and pooled excessively, especially around his arms. It really didn't suit his boyish face.

His head shot up immediately once the door swung behind them. "Shikamaru, Ino." Gaara smiled politely. "I'm glad you arrived safely."

She smiled back. **Wow, he actually remembers my name? How bizarre. I don't think I've ever spoken to him. Not even once.**

"Hey, Gaara." Shikamaru handed him the documents. "Those are what Tsunade instructed us to give to you."

The Kazekage quickly scanned them, before tucking them into a drawer in his desk. "I don't want to come off as rude, but I still have some paperwork to finish. So, if that's all, then you two are free to stay here for the night. Temari can show you to some spare rooms."

Shikamaru nodded. "Thanks for the hospitality."

"We really appreciate it", Ino added. **Ahh, a warm bed. I can't wait!**

Temari led them down a couple halls to two rooms that were right across from each other. "Here you go. Rest up", She grinned in Shikamaru's direction. "I'll be back in the morning to escort you."

**WHYYYYY!**

* * *

The next morning, Ino lay still in her bed. She didn't have a spare change of clothes so she was still in her ninja gear. It didn't bother her much, she was just thankful for a comfy bed. Outside though, she could hear Temari and Shikamaru talking – right by her door of course. **How can they get up so early?** Ino rolled over to the opposite side. **Maybe they'll just leave without me anyway.** Her wish seemed to come true when she heard a pair of footsteps fade away.

**Wow, you assholes. I was joking. But, whatever I'm too tired to be mad right now…**She was about to fall back asleep when -

"Ino", Shikamaru started knocking at her door. "Wake up, we need to get going. Temari is waiting for us outside."

She groaned. "No, go away!" **Just let me sleep! **

"Come on, please."

When Ino didn't reply, he sighed. **What a drag, I'm going to have to wake her up now.** "I'm coming in." Shikamaru opened the door a little, peering into the room. She was lying on her side, with her back turned to him.

"Ino", Shikamaru stepped closer. "Hello?" He shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up, Ino." When she didn't budge, he leaned over to look at her face. "I want to sleep in too, but we-". He stopped mid sentence. Her eyes were still closed, but there was something else that caught his eye.

The front her purple top was unbuttoned completely, exposing her low-cut bra.

He could feel himself blush a little.***If she wakes up now, she's going to kill me.*** Slowly, Shikamaru backed away as Ino began to stir.

"You're so annoying", She grumbled. "But, fine. I'm getting up."

***Man, why me. What should I do? It's too late to run out now.***

She still looked half asleep as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Now he was getting a full frontal view of her cleavage.

***I have to say something…***

"Ino… your shirt." Shikamaru quickly cast his eyes to the side.

"Huh? What about it?" She looked down and nearly had a heart attack. **Was it like this…the whole time?** Her hands flew to cover her chest.

"Ahh! Shikamaru!" Ino's voice raised an octave higher. "Get out of here, you perv!" She tossed a pillow at him, which hit him in the head. He quickly got moving when she reached for another.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

His cheeks were still burning when he stood back in the hallway. ***Maybe my eyes did linger there a little too long. But, I'm not a pervert…***

* * *

By the time they had reached Temari, Shikamaru was brimming with relief. Ino had been sending him accusing glances ever since what happened in the morning.

"Took you a while", Temari complained. "I can't wait out here all day."

Shikamaru glanced back at Ino. "Sorry, it was my fault. I forgot something."

Ino sighed. **You don't have to take the fall for me.** She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw two girls approaching.

"Temari –San!" A girl with short brown hair and her friend exclaimed. As soon as the two of them noticed Shikamaru, Ino saw them giggle.

"You didn't tell us your smart _boyfriend_ from Konoha was visiting", the brunette said with a wink.

**I think those kids are just asking for a punch in the face. How old are they anyway? Like 12? **

"Matsuri, Sari", Temari gave them a stern look. "Shouldn't you be training?"

Matsuri pouted. "Aww, Temari-San you're so mean. We just wanted to say hi!"

"Hi. I'm busy right now, so get back to your training! You both have a long way to go still."

The two girls sighed in unison, but backed off. Ino watched them disappear behind the crowds of people in the village streets.

"Tough love." Shikamaru commented. "Wasn't that one girl Gaara's student?"

"Was", Temari smirked. "Now, let's get going."

The trio walked down the village streets, heading for the front gates. Once again, Temari claimed her spot next to Shikamaru. Ino acted like it didn't bother her. In an attempt to distract herself, she observed the village. Not only did the architecture feel foreign, the way people dressed here was… different. Temari was a prime example of the outfit situation. **She's wearing a full body dress and it's all black too. How is she not dying from the heat?**

Abruptly, Temari stopped. "Since you're here, why don't I walk you through the village?"

"You don't have to", Ino protested. "I think it's best that we leave soon." **Back me up here, Shikamaru.**

Temari ignored her and stared at Shikamaru. "It's only fair that I show you around this time."

***I'd rather leave, but knowing Temari, she won't take no for an answer.*** "It might be nice to see the rest of the village, I guess. Don't you think so, Ino?"

**Ugh, you suck.** Ino shook her head. "No, you go. I had something else that I wanted to do anyway."

He gave her a puzzled look. "What is it?"

**Think of an excuse!** "I…I wanted to do some shopping." **Well, that's not a total lie.**

"Oh, well then let's meet by the Suna gates in about an hour?"

She nodded and turned on heel. **I have no idea where I'm going, but as long as I'm away from them I think it'll be ok.** Ino walked around the village, hoping to see any familiar faces, but there was none. She got a lot of odd looks instead.

For some reason, she regretted leaving them alone– together. **I wonder what they're doing right now?** **No, stop thinking about it.** **I can't let this get to me.** Ino glanced around looking at the shops, but nothing appealed to her.

Randomly, she spotted a small restaurant. **Food? I am kind of hungry.** She walked over and scanned what they offered. **Nothing I like**. **What bad luck**. She was about to leave, when she noticed some Su Konbu. Her eyes light up. **They sell that here? Maybe I'll pick some up for Shikamaru. It's his favourite snack after all.**

She managed to reach the gates within the hour by asking for directions. But when she got there, Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen. Temari was there instred. Waiting for her.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"Not here."

**Obviously, not.**

"Where is he, seriously?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He just told me to wait for you here and he went off."

Ino narrowed her eyes that didn't sound like him.

Temari noticed the bag in her hands. "Oh, was that for him? He loves that stuff."

"Yeah, that's why I bought it for him."** How does she know that?**

"How sweet, but it's too bad." She shot Ino a sympathetic glance. "We already went out for lunch, so I don't think he'll be too interested."

**Why you…**

Ino was about to let her have it, when she saw Shikamaru approaching them. She looked down at the bag in his her hands and quickly shoved it into her pouch.

"Hey! Sorry about that, I went to talk to Gaara again. He wanted to know how Naruto was doing."

"That's fine", Ino urged. "Can we just leave now?"

"Yes, we can", Temari beamed.

**You've got to be kidding me.**

* * *

Temari escorted them about two thirds of the way back to Konoha, before she finally stopped. Ino took it as in opportunity to give her aching limbs a break. Temari was ruthless when it came to rest, clearly she didn't believe in it.

"This is as far as I can go. Don't get lost now."

"Thanks, Temari. See you later."

"See you", She gave him another smile before disappearing in the other direction. Ino should've felt relieved, but she was so tired at this point she couldn't have cared less.

By now, they were only twenty minutes shy of Konoha. As they walked down the forest path, Shikamaru was starting to worry. ***She's barely said anything the way back, could she still be mad about that sleeping incident?** *

He gazed over at her and noticed her head hung low. Shikamaru kept staring, but her eyes remained glued to the floor.

***No, she looks kind of down. Maybe I should try talking to her.***

"So, Ino", he started. "This mission wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not really, I guess."

"It was nice to see Gaara and Temari", he said nonchalantly. "I haven't seen those two in a while."

"Yeah, you seemed really happy."

"Of course, it's always nice when you can catch up with old friends."

**Is she just an old friend to you?**

"I'm not really that close to them", Ino replied truthfully.

"I know. But, they're nice people, even Temari, though she may not seem like it." He started to laugh. "I think a lot of people are intimidated by her. I still kind of am to be honest."

Ino felt her mood plummet even more. **Great, Temari's name has to come up again. **

"She seems pretty icy to me", Ino replied bitterly. " I feel bad for those students of hers."

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "She has a tough exterior, so I'm not surprised you think that. But, once you get to know her, she can actually be nice."

**Ok, Whatever. Let's just stop talking about this please.**

"You know, it's funny because I was her escort last time when she visited Konoha. Kind of a weird coincidence, don't you think so?"

**Seriously, just shut up.** **PLEASE.** Ino's hands were balled up in fists. She could feel her nails digging into her palms as he continued on.

"Anyway, when she visited last time-"

**I can't take this anymore… I can't.**

"- She told me this really funny story about-"

"Stop, just stop it, Shikamaru!" She shouted. "Why does it always have to be about her?!"

There was a silence. Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's so special about her anyway?" Ino's voice cracked. "Tell me!"

He pivoted to see Ino with tears in her eyes. "What? I was just-"

"Forget it." Ino stormed past him. "You don't understand anything, you idiot!" She shouted over her shoulder before running deeper into the forest.

As she ran, she felt her pouch loosen and fall. She skidded to a stop as soon as it hit the ground. **I can't keep running like this.** Ino doubled over, panting. **I need to calm down. Just take a deep breath. **

Ino re evaluated her situation. Ever since this mission begun, things between Shikamaru and her hadn't been like they usually were. **Ok, but he wasn't the one being weird at first, it was me.** She placed a hand on her head. **Hell, at one point I was even hoping that he would kiss me. Wait, I wanted him to kiss me…**

Then it clicked.

**My racing heart, my sudden awkwardness, my jealousy…**Ino's eyes widened.** Oh my God. I finally understand now. I'm-"**

"Ino, Wait!" Shikamaru appeared from behind grabbed her wrist. "Why are you so upset?"

"S-Shikamaru. It's…fine now. Sorry, about what I said." She wiped her face with her free hand. "I think I'm just over tired from this mission. So, let's just forget this happened and go home, kay?"

"Ino-"

"Shikamaru. Please." She gave him a weak smile. "I'm begging you. I really just want to go home."

His brow furrowed**. *I want to know the real reason, but I don't think pressing her for answers is a good idea right now.* **Slowly, he released her.

"Fine… Just don't run off like that again, you had me worried."

Ino nodded. **It hurts. It really fucking hurts. But, now I know why.** She bent over and started picking up her belongings. **But,** **how can I expect him to understand when I'm just figuring this out myself? **

"Let's go." Ino stepped in front of him and lead the way. She kept her pace fast, not wanting Shikamaru to be able to catch up as she wiped away her tears. **I'm not going to be in denial anymore.** **Nope.** **This stupid game ends here.**

Shikamaru followed Ino's silhouette as she headed towards Konoha. Her long hair was swaying in rhythm with her hips with each step she took. She was carrying herself the way she normally did - Strong, Confident and Determined.

***Ino…*** Shikamaru felt his hand curl into a fist as he watched her. ***What exactly aren't you telling me?***

* * *

Jade eyes shot open. The loud bursts of knocking continued. She glanced at the clock and cursed underneath her breath. It was 2AM for crying out loud! "Who the hell could it be at this time?" She muttered to herself. Yawning, Sakura reluctantly rolled out of her bed.

"I'm coming, calm down", She shouted irritably.

As soon as Sakura swung the door open, she let out a sigh. "I should've known it would be you. What's the deal?"

"Sakura…"

The pink haired girl gave her best friend a once over. She looked really worn out. Her hair was held in a loose ponytail that looked like it was going to come undone any second. Her eyes were puffy too, informing Sakura that she had been crying earlier.

Ino grabbed her best friends shoulders and shook her violently. "I need help!"

Sakura grunted. "Yeah, I can clearly see that." She swatted Ino's hands away. "What happened exactly?"

Ino's eyes widened. "I think I'm losing my mind."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Really? I always thought you were crazy from the start."

"No, Sakura. I'm serious."

Sakura eyed her carefully, trying to decipher what sort of problem Ino had gotten herself into this time. Eventually, she just threw her hands up in the air. "Well, if you won't tell me any details I can't really help you, pig."

"Fine. I'll tell you, but promise not to laugh."

Sakura raised a pink brow. "Oh? Now this sounds interesting. Go on, please."

**Just tell her! You have to tell someone or else you're going to explode! **

"Well…"

"Well?" Sakura repeated. "Hurry it up! I'm exhausted and I don't-"

"I think I'm in love with Shikamaru."

* * *

**Finally! I'm excited to continue from here ^^ Keep reviewing and being awesome guys! **

**p.s Sorry if you're a Temari fan... She's just getting a bitchy role in this story**


	6. Temptation

**So this has got to be the longest chapter by far. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter Six - Temptation

The two Kunoichis sat adjacent from one another in Sakura's living room. Slowly, Ino began to tell her what had transpired over the past week, starting from when Shikamaru found her at the flower shop. Sakura's tired eyes seemed to widen more and more as Ino kept going. She hardly interrupted and remained attentive, with a few nods and "Oh my God's" slipping out. When Ino was finally done, she let out a long sigh. "And yeah. So, that's why I'm here I guess."

Sakura paused. Mentally, she kept going over the information she had just recieved. It was overwhelming to say the least. Though they weren't very similar, Sakura didn't find it all that surprising that Ino had fallen for Shikamaru. He was one of the very few guys Ino trusted whole-heartedly. What was really surprising though, was her frantic state. Sakura rarely saw her best friend like this.

"Ino, I have to say that I'm pretty shocked. When it comes to guys you're usually the one giving me advice."

"I know, I know." She pouted. "But, for some reason when I'm around Shikamaru I act like you when you're in love!"

"Oh, and what's that like?"

"Hopeless and desperate…"

Sakura could feel a vein bulge out of her forehead. "Remind me again why I woke up at 2AM just to listen to you insult me?"

"Sorry. You know I'm just kidding around!" **Come on, Sakura. Even you have to admit that one was kinda true**_. _"Anyway, this whole situation is just stressing me out so bad! I've never felt like this before. With you, I can easily speak my mind. You're my best friend. But, with him I get so nervous and unsure of what to say next." Ino gave her a sad glance. "I can't keep pretending that these feelings don't exist. I want to do something about it! But, I just really need someone to help me out."

Sakura sighed, realizing that Ino was now in the same boat as she had once been. When Sakura had finally come to a truce with her feelings for Naruto, Ino had stuck by her side the whole time. She did Sakura's hair and make-up for weeks, and would check in after every date to make sure things were going well. Most importantly, Ino had given Sakura the confidence to confess her feelings for Naruto. Now the two of them had been in a relationship ever since and were going two years strong.

"I'll help you, but look, I'm just letting you know that I'm not the best when it comes to this kind of stuff. Maybe, we should find someone else you can confide in as well?"

"Someone else?" The blond sputtered. "You know you're the person I trust the most. I love Hinata and Tenten too, but they won't be much help. Hinata's way too shy. She can barely smile at a cute guy without choking up! And Tenten… well I'm not sure if she has ever found a boy cute in her life. She spends too much time training."

"Who said it had to be a girl?"

Ino narrowed her eyes. "You're high if you think for a second that I would allow Naruto to find out about this. He's such a blabber mouth!"

"I wasn't talking about Naruto! Even I'm not that stupid. I was thinking of someone who's a little more on the quiet side, but actually might be of some use."

**Has she made some new friends?** Ino shot her a puzzled glance. "Do we know a guy like that? Because right now I'm drawing a blank sweetheart."

"Ok, well this might sound a little strange, but I think you should tell Sai."

Ino's sudden laughter filled the room. "Y-You're joking, right?" She blurted between breaths. "Sai? You're crazy, Sakura."

"I'm serious! Just hear me out. You remember how I told you Sai would come over every now and then to 'talk'?"

"Why did you say 'talk' that way? Oh my God…" Ino's eyes widened. "You're not two timing Naruto, are you?"

"No! I would never do something like that, especially with Sai of all people." Sakura exclaimed. "Stop jumping to conclusions! Anyway, he would try testing out phrases and theories from the various books he read and I would try to help him understand when and when not to apply them in real life. Our conversations were all theoretical of course. Afterwards he would then go out and uh…I guess practice, for a lack of a better term, on others in the village. Make sense?"

**Does she have no life?** "Wait, let me get this straight. You're giving him lessons on how to act like a regular person?"

"More like lessons that will help improve his social skills, Ino. He is my teammate after all, and he's changed a lot. He isn't that rude prick he used to be – all he really wants is to make friends."

"Ok, fine. But, I don't get why you insisted on telling me this. So, Sai can finally speak to someone without the other person wanting to punch him in the face five seconds into the conversation – hallelujah. What's the point here?"

"The point, Ino, is that Sai has progressed a lot. He's spoken to a lot of guys as well and knows all this weird… guy logic I guess you could call it? I don't know, I'm just saying it's worth a try to have a boy's perspective on this situation."

Ino pondered her statement. **That's actually a smart idea. Even though Sai isn't the first person I'd run too, he might be able to provide some insight.** "Ok, well I guess it's worth a shot."

"Good. Now as for the plan… I'll guess we will have to come up with one tomorrow it's already pretty late."

Ino grinned. "Can I rely on you to come up with a good plan of action? This is usually my expertise."

"I know, that's what I keep saying. But, since this time you're in the need of my help, I'll think of something. The sooner the better too because as soon as Naruto catches wind of this… well let's not even think about that possibility."

**Right, we just need to keep it on the DL.** "What's he been up to anyway?"

Sakura let out a loud yawn. "Just the usual."

"Hoarding ramen and chasing after Sasuke?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"No. He's on a mission right now."

**Geez, she needs to lighten up. Grumpy Sakura has no sense of humour at all.**

"Ok, but Sakura just one more thing. I'm concerned that if I don't do this right, I might mess things up between us…"

"Between you and Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. Remember how you were scared about jeopardizing your friendship with Naruto when you first started liking him?"

Sakura perked up. "Ohh, I see where you're going with this. You're right, I was worried about it, but remember what you kept telling me? You said it was stupid - that I shouldn't worry because if our friendship were to crumble that quickly, then it wasn't a true friendship to begin with. ….And then you mentioned how Naruto would never break a bond, even if one of his friends were to betray him."

Ino sighed. "Yeah, see? That's the difference. Naruto and Shikamaru are nothing alike, so I guess it would be hard to compare."

"That's not necessarily true. Think about it, Ino. Naruto and I have been close friends just as long as you and Shikamaru have. Do you really think he would want to throw away a friendship just because he found out you liked him?"

"No, I guess not. God, I'm being so stupid! See? I was right when I said I'm acting like you."

"Ino…"

"Hehe, just kidding", she said with a sweet smile. "You know I love you, girl. Seriously. Thanks so much for putting up with my shit."

Sakura smiled back. "What are friends for, right? Anyway, I'll get you a pair of pajamas and you can crash here for the night."

"You're the best." Ino watched Sakura disappear upstairs. She had always been a little envious that Sakura had her own place, hell most of her friends did. Ino was 19 and ready to experience living by herself. But, a part of her didn't want to leave her dad in a big house alone. They fought now and then, but he was still close to her heart.

Ino drummed her long, red fingernails on Sakura's table as she waited. Her house was clean like always, without a single thing out of place. Ever since Naruto and Sakura had been dating his place had been kept super tidy too – like you could actually see the floors. Ino laughed quietly to herself. **I bet now he's pretty thankful for Sakura's OCD. I wish my room were as clean as this. I wonder how she does it though. On top of working at the hospital, helping Tsunade, missions and spending time with her boyfriend, how does she have the time?**

A few minutes later, Sakura trotted down the stairs with a light pink tank and a pair of white cotton shorts. She was still dressed in the same outfit Ino found her in when she arrived - a lavender nightgown that fell just above her knees. **She sure has come a long way from the old rags she used to wear. I'm so glad she listens to my fashion advice nowadays.**

Once Ino was fully changed and had washed her face, she returned to find Sakura still in the living room. "You haven't gone to bed yet?"

"Well, I was wondering where you wanted to sleep. You don't have to crash on the couch if you don't want to. I don't mind sharing my bed with you."

**No thanks. My back is sore enough already – the last thing I need is you kicking me in your sleep like you always do.** "Nah, it's ok. You toss and turn too much in your sleep." Ino lay down the couch. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Fine, suit yourself. I guess we'll figure everything out in the morning." She started up the stairs, but stopped halfway. "Goodnight, Ino."

"Night!"

* * *

As soon as he got home, Shikamaru got undressed and collapsed onto his bed. _*Man, this mission was both mentally and physically exhausting.*_

He lay on his back, with both of his bare arms resting behind his head. A slightly burning feeling appeared when he attempted to stretch out his leg. He was tired, his body was giving him clear signs, but his thoughts were spiraling everywhere.

_*I can't stop thinking about her, no matter what I do. When she gets upset like that it always bothers me. The worst part is I don't even know what I did wrong. What a drag. Everyone always tells me how I'm so smart, but Ino's right. I'm an idiot. I'm a total idiot when it comes to stuff like this. If only she knew how I really felt about all this. Maybe I've waited too long. What does it matter anyway? I just hope she's ok right now.*_

He felt the corner up his lips twist up. It was funny. He had always complained about how frustrating women were, but now some of the most important people in his life were women. There was obviously his mother that would still baby him the moment he stepped through her door. Ever since his dad died she had softened up immensely. It was understandable, he was her only son after all and he knew his father's death affected her more then she lead on. So, her frequent visits didn't bother him much.

And of course there was his spunky, blond teammate who he couldn't get off his mind. Overall, she had become a close friend. Even though they didn't start off as best friends in the beginning, Shikamaru had watched Ino grow. She wasn't that bossy girl who flirted with ever cute guy she spotted anymore. No, there was more to her than that. Ino had many hidden insecurities that she slowly confided in him. He really didn't mind listening, it actually had made him admire even more. For instance, he loved how she could put on such a strong front, while on the inside she was breaking down. Eventually, he had grown to confide in her as well. It just felt natural. Even now, he reflected back on the embrace they shared by Suna. He had been honest when he said he wouldn't have been comfortable doing that with anyone else. Ino was the only one he could share something like that with– She was the only one he wanted to hold close like that.

Finally, there was Kurenai. Not only was she precious to his former Sensei, she also quickly became close to him. For a woman in her mid thirties, she acted a lot wiser than she looked. Not to mention that she was an excellent mother. Asuma would have been so proud to see how beautiful his baby girl had turned out, but probably even more proud to see how well Kurenai was holding up. Shikamaru had taken care of her the best he could – escorting her to check-ups at the Konoha Hospital when he could, and paying weekly visits to see how she was. That little girl she gave birth to would now someday be his student. The thought always gave him a tingly feeling. It was reassuring knowing that a piece of Asuma was still alive and breathing.

_*There's no way Choji or any of the other guys would be able to help me in this situation…But Kurenai… Yeah, she would the perfect to go see. She always gives the best advice and it would be nice to see the baby again. I'll head to her house first thing in the morning.*_

* * *

"So, tell me the plan!"

Sakura was still lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Meanwhile Ino was sitting near the edged, looking at her expectantly.

"It's my day off you know, I was kind of hoping to sleep in a little longer."

"Sakuuraaa!" Ino wailed. "This is important! Pleaase."

"Fine, fine. Well, in the 2 minutes I had to come up with it, here's what I think you should do. You said that you bought him something in Suna, right?"

"Yup, his favourite snack."

"Yeah, that's fine. Go over to his house today and give it to him."

Ino frowned. "That's it? Wow, you suck."

Sakura yawned. "No, there's more to it. While you're there tell him how you really feel."

"Sakura. We had this conversation yesterday. I'm not ready to that yet."

"Ok, then baby steps. Take the bag over and tell him how you feel, but not completely."

Ino shot her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm not saying you have to knock on his door and confess your love. Why not just tell him how much you appreciate him as a friend?"

"Is that enough, though?"

Sakura glared at her. "When I say one thing you say it's too extreme and then when I suggest something else you say it's not enough."

Ino sighed and slid off her bed. "I know, I'm sorry. I should probably go see him though, we didn't exactly leave off on the best of terms."

**I just hope he isn't too annoyed to see me.**

* * *

"How's Kimiko doing?"

"Good, good. She's sleeping right now, but you're welcome to join me for breakfast if you'd like?"

He pulled up a chair and sat at her kitchen table. She walked over and set a mug of steaming coffee in front of him.

"Thanks, Kurenai." Shikamaru stirred his drink. "But, there's another reason why I dropped by today. I have this problem that I was hoping you could help me with."

"Oh? The genius himself is asking me for advice? This must be groundbreaking."

* * *

When Sakura finally got up, she nearly did a double take when she was Ino at her kitchen table. "God, Ino. You scared me! I thought you left. What happened?"

"I went over, but he wasn't home. I think I'll try again in the afternoon."

Sakura walked over to her fridge. "Bad luck, my friend. Also, Sai's coming over later. We're going to meet up at the library and I'll let him know all about your situation there. Is that ok?"

"Mhm." Ino was too busy nibbling on a cookie she snatched from the pantry. **Where could Shikamaru be anyway? I really hope he didn't get sent on a mission or something bogus like that. **

"Are you just going to have that cookie? Or do you want some real food?"

"Real food, please!"

The blond watched as Sakura started to prepare breakfast. **God, Sakura you don't know how lucky you are**. **Everything's been going so great for you.** **You're great at your job, you're one of the strongest kunoichis in the village and you have a boyfriend who loves you.** Ino slumped in her seat. **Can't things go my way too, just for once?**

* * *

"I'm unsure if she's just toying with me, you know? I don't think she realizes how I feel about her."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do you feel about her, Shikamaru?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "You know I'm not good at putting my feelings into words."

"Even you know that no good is going to come out of this if you can't be honest with yourself."

He sighed. _*__She's right.*_ "I just feel drawn to her. And when I'm around her I'm always questioning whether what I'm doing is right or wrong. It's frustrating, but in the end I guess I just want her to…"

"Return the feelings you have?"

"Yeah, kind of. There's more to it though. This is kind of embarrassing to talk about…"

Kurenai laughed. "I told you once and I'll keep on reminding you. You can tell me whatever you want and I promise I won't judge."

"I know. Fine. I just want her to return my feelings. But, I don't know if Ino wants a serious relationship… she's never had a steady boyfriend before."

"Well, as far as I know you've never had a girlfriend. Are you saying you want to be in a long term relationship with Ino?"

Shikamaru felt his cheeks burn a little and he looked away. "Yeah. I mean there are so many things about her that I admire about her. I think that if I ever told her how I really felt, that I should at least be a man about it. I don't just want to be a passing fling."

"Ahh, I see. So you're afraid of showing Ino that side of you because it could wind up hurting you in the end?"

"What do you mean by 'that side'? And yeah, you got it. She was giving me this look while we were on the mission at one point and I choked up because it reminded me of the looks she used to give Sasuke and Sai. I guess it freaked me out because she was just infatuated with them and nothing else."

"I meant the side you don't reveal to most people. By telling me all this you're opening up to me, but also revealing this vulnerable side you have. If I were to use this information against you then it would end up hurting you and possibly ruining our relationship. See what I mean? And I understand what you're saying. If you want to know for sure what her real feelings are, you should find out and stop making assumptions."

*_She has an answer for everything.*_ "I get it now. But, I trust you Kurenai. I know that you would never do something like that."

"And you think Ino would?"

Shikamaru froze_. *Kurenai's right. Why would Ino purposely ever try to hurt me?*_

"Man, I'm slow when it comes to stuff. You're absolutely right. Ino would never do something like that."

She smiled. "She's a nice girl, Shikamaru. And even though I don't see her that often, I can tell that she really cares for you. I think she would be good for you."

His eyes shot up. "Really?"

"Yes." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "At the end of the day it's your decision about what you want to do, but if I had to give you one piece of advice, it would be not to over analyze things too much. Live in the moment. Some things should be saved for the battlefield only."

Shikamaru smirked. "You know, it's funny. Ino told me a similar thing during our mission. She said that I should start doing what I feel occasionally."

Kurenai nodded. "See? She's smart too."

"Hm, when it comes to this stuff she sure is. She even has me beat."

Kurenai laughed. "You'll figure it out eventually. Now, would you like another cup?"

* * *

After returning from Kurenai's, Shikamaru was debating what to have for lunch. Then there was a knock at his door.

"Ino?"

She stood outside on his porch, dressed in her usual purple outfit. "Hey, I just wanted to drop by and talk to you for a sec. Do you mind if I come in?"

Once inside his house, Ino removed the bag from her pouch. "It might be a little squished, but I bought this for you while we were in Suna. I guess I kind of forgot to give it you."

His eyes widened at first as she handed it to him. "Thanks, that was really thoughtful of you."

"I guess…" She sighed. "Look the real reason I came here was to tell you that I'm sorry for how I acted during the mission."

"It's fine, Ino. We were both being irritable, there's nothing to apologize for."

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, maybe. But, there's something else. I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate that you trust me so much. That night when went for that walk really touched me. Especially when you said that you had never felt that comfortable with anyone else. It made me feel really special…"

"Really?" He rubbed the back of his head, like he always did when he was nervous. "I'm happy you feel that way..."

Then there was a silence.

**Retreat!** Ino inched towards the door. "Ok, well I guess that's it. I'll see you around, right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, for sure." Shikamaru was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely caught what she said.

As Ino walked out the door he sighed. _*Damn. I really wanted to tell her just then. I can't keep putting this off. Next time I will have to man up and let her know…somehow.*_

* * *

When Ino returned to Sakura' s house, she found her and Sai sitting at her kitchen table.

"So? How did it go?!"

Ino slumped into her seat. "It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. Ugh!" She rested her head on the table. "I hate this. Why can't he pin me against the wall and kiss me or something!"

"Control your raging hormones, Ino." Sakura tied her hair in a loose ponytail. "Just be a little patient."

"I can't! Boys are so frustrating. It's like they want you one second and then the next they don't."

Sai's eyes lit up. "Oh, it sounds like your picking up on a certain guy theory."

"Guy theory?" **Oops, I kinda forgot he was here for a second.**

"It's what guys call the Push and Pull theory."

"The what?" Ino and Sakura asked in unison.

Sai smiled. "It's really quite simple. Let's use your situation as an example, Ino. When you tried hugging Shikamaru randomly he literally pushed you away, right? But, soon after he asked for you to hug him again. In other words, he pulled you back. Shikamaru doesn't seem like the type of guy to play these types of games, but I read that a lot of people act like this subconsciously."

**I didn't realize Sakura informed him of the situation in such detail. Wow.**

"Ugh, well guy logic is stupid then. Why can't they just 'pull' all the time?"

Sai let out his polite laugh. "I know. It was hard for me to grasp at first too. But, like I said, I don't think people realize they do it. To answer your question, I think the reason why people refuse to 'pull' all the time is because then they might come off as desperate or too clingy. It's an unwanted behaviour that most would find unappealing."

**Wow. Just wow. What kind of training did Sakura put him through?** Ino sideways glanced at her best friend who had a triumphant sparkle in her jade eyes.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, since Sakura's plan sucked, do you have any ideas, Sai?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to help", Sakura grumbled.

Sai brought his hand up to his chin. "Well, I did have this one idea, but I don't know how you would feel about it."

Ino sat up straight. "I'm listening."

"You said that you wanted to move things along faster, right?" Sai put on a big smile. "Well, then all you need is liquid confidence."

**I'm lost.** "Liquid confidence?" Ino repeated, sounding unsure.

Sakura laughed. "He's talking about alcohol, Ino."

The blond recollected herself. "No way guys. I don't want to get drunk around him! Who knows what I'll say or do! I don't even want to think about it…" **Oh shut up. You liar. You love to imagine kissing Shikamaru, drunk or not.**

"No one said you had to get drunk. In fact, in some cases you don't even need to be tispy. You see, I read this book that was stating how drinking can be very psychological. A lot of people think the alcohol is the reason behind their actions, but really it's just their mind tricking them."

Ino pondered this. "Well, now that you've told me this I don't know if it will work."

"It will, trust me. If not, then drink a little more. Just don't go over your limit and everything will be fine."

"I guess. But, I still doubt I'll actually be able to tell him how I feel."

"Ino. If you're that afraid of telling him, why don't you just show him then?"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura shook her head. "Just kiss him. It doesn't even have to be a real kiss, maybe just a peck. Just do something and maybe he'll react."

**I guess that would be a quick way to get it over with. Kind of like ripping a bandaid off super quick.**

"Ok… I guess we could try it. Sakura, is it ok if we just drink at your place?"

She shrugged. "As long as it doesn't lead to you two procreating on my couch, I'm all for it."

After they had all decided what kind of alcohol they wanted, Sakura made a list and sent Sai off to buy. Meanwhile, Ino was in her room trying on different outfits.

"That one is a little loose on you", Sakura observed as Ino zipped up a royal blue dress. "Try that lacy red one on. It's really soft and it's a little tight on me, so it should fit you perfectly."

Leaving Ino to get dressed, Sakura hit the Konoha streets in search of Shikamaru. She had to drop off Ino's mission report for her first, since she had forgotten. While she was at the Hokage building however, she couldn't find him anywhere. She flew down the halls, nearly crashing into Izumo and Kotetsu as she did. When Sakura finally reached the Jonin lounge she only faced more disappointment.

"Yo, Sakura! How are-"

"Sorry, Kakashi-Sensei!" She called over her shoulder. "I don't have time to chat right now, maybe later!"

The silver haired nin sighed. "The older the get, the less cute and happy to see me they become."

Sakura was back outside again, and she noticed that it was already starting to get dark. Feeling a little pressured, she started to speed walk towards his house. Then suddenly, she noticed his spiky ponytailed head in the distance. He was only a few metres ahead, walking towards the Yamanka flower shop.

"Shikamaru!"

He peered over his shoulder to see a bob of pink hair running towards him.

"Oi, Sakura. What's up?"

She grinned, realizing that he had been looking for Ino. "Are you busy tonight?"

* * *

When he arrived, all three of them were sitting around the living room. Though what really caught his eye was Ino. She was in a short, red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. But, that wasn't just it. Her hair was down and her bangs were clipped to the side. Shikamaru smiled as soon as they made eye contact.

"Hey!" She gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, Ino. You look really pretty."

When Ino pulled back, she tried her best to hide her shock. "O-Oh really? Thanks, that's so sweet of you."

"Hey! You two, come over!" Sakura hollered, with a drink nearly spilling in her hand.

The all sat around the table, with Sai and Sakura on one side and Ino and Shikamaru on the other.

"Are you sure you guys don't mind sitting on the floor?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura shrugged. "We wouldn't all fit on the couch anyway, especially with Ino's huge ass."

**Watch yourself…** Ino sent her an evil look. **Maybe grumpy Sakura wasn't so bad after all – she's a whole lot better than tipsy Sakura anyway.**

"Come on guys", Sai said with a smile. "Let's just all try to-"

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "You're just jealous, forehead. You don't think my butt's that big, do you Shikamaru?"

He froze. _*What kind of question is that?* _"No, of course not. I think Sakura's drinking a little too much."

The pink haired kunoichi grumbled and downed another glass. "Fuck you guys. I'm still sober! Sai, get me another drink."

They all chatted idly for a while, with Sakura consuming the most alcohol. Shikamaru had heard that she wasn't a lightweight, but this was insane. He also watched Ino carefully, but was relieved that she only had one drink within the hour. Those two were sheer opposites when it came to alcohol.

While Ino and Sai were conversing about Tsunade, Shikamaru glanced at her. With her hair out her face he could see that she was wearing some make-up. Her eyelashes looked a little longer and her lips a little fuller. He found himself staring at those pink lips of hers.

_*Stop it.*_

His gaze fell back to the drink in his hands.

_*Don't lose control. No matter what.*_

"We're going to mix some more drinks", Sakura announced suddenly. "You guys want anything?"

Ino shook her head. "Not right now." She shot a glance at Shikamaru. **Sai was right. I do feel pretty confident right now. There's no way I'm going to screw this up.**

"Yeah, I'm good too."

"Suit yourselves!" Sakura sent Ino a little wink as she walked by.

Shikamaru watched as they disappeared around the corner. _*Maybe I should take this opportunity to tell Ino how I feel? No. Not here. But, still this is killing me. I really want to know how she feels about me.*_

"Shikamaruuu?"

His head popped up. "Hmm?"

Ino was standing right in front of him with a wicked grin on her face. "Do you mind if I do something?"

"Well, that depends on what it is." He put his glass down on the table. *_She only had one drink, so there's no way that she's drunk. But still... why is she looking at me like that?*_

Wordlessly, she slipped onto his lap. Shikamaru's breath hitched as he felt her straddle him. "Ino, what are you-"

"Shh. Just relax."

One of her slender fingers rested on his lips. She looked into his eyes, with a seductive smile on her glossy lips. "If you want me to stop, then stop me. You know you can if you want to, Shikamaru."

His throat went dry. Inside his mind thoughts kept on conflicting with each other. _*This is bad. But, I really don't mind. No, I shouldn't let this be happening. But... I don't want her to get off.*_

When he didn't move, she wrapped her arms around his neck. After flipping her hair over her shoulder, Ino leaned in close enough that her mouth was right by his ear.

"I wanna do something I should've done sooner."

At first it started off as an innocent kiss. She was gently pressing her lips to his, moving in a slow motion. But when he parted his lips slightly, Ino couldn't resist. She traced her tongue on his bottom lip before crashing her mouth against his.

Shikamaru didn't protest. Inside his mind kept screaming at him to stop and assess the situation, but his body wasn't listening. He leaned back into the couch and pulled her closer so that she was on top of him. The same vanilla scent that he loved returned. Shikamaru couldn't stop himself from pulling her head closer. Her her intoxicating scent, the feel of her soft skin, her chest pressed against his... it was all just too much. He was on a high.

**I can't believe this is actually happening right now. **Ino could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as Shikamaru kissed her back fervently. **I know what I'm doing is wrong and I should stop…but it feels so right.** **Nothing could ruin this moment right now.**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Sai and Sakura had just finished making the next round of drinks.

"It sounds awfully quiet in there", Sakura whispered.

Sai nodded. "It's been about five minutes. Maybe the worst happened and he rejected her after all. "

Sakura bit her nails. "Shit! In that case, we have to help. Here." She handed Sai the tray of drinks. "Go in there and give this to them."

"Ok." Sai walked out of the kitchen, carefully balancing the drinks. As he turned around the corner, he put on a smile.

"Hey, guys I brought-"

A loud crash echoed throughout the walls of the house. Sakura dropped everything immediately and ran towards the source of the commotion.

"What the hell happened?!"

She stormed in the living room to find Sai gaping at her with broken glass at his feet. Her eyes quickly darted to the couch where Ino and Shikamaru were sitting side by side – both blushing madly.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to all my lovely readers! **

**Please review like always :) **


	7. Yearning

**This update took a little longer than usual, but that's because I got a new idea that is altering the direction I had originally mapped out for this story. **

**Oh and I'm a fool and forgot to mention that I changed Shikamaru's inner thoughts from bold to italic… why? I read over my story and all that bold was irritating my eyes XD Hopefully it helped a little!**

**Summary (EDITED): Ino has always thought of Shikamaru as an important friend, but after the two of them go on a mission alone, she realizes her feelings for him have become stronger. With the help of their friends, will these two finally be able to find love? Or will someone else get in their way?**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Yearning

Ino pulled down her dress before kneeling down to help Sakura wipe up the floor. When she first took in the scene, her pink haired friend seemed to have steam rising out of her ears. Sakura being the clean freak that she was, Ino braced herself for an earful. But, as soon as everyone started helping out, she had calmed down considerably.

"What a mess…."

Sakura grunted in response. "I still don't understand what happened. It's not like Sai to be so clumsy." She shot the blond an accusing glance. "And you two looked awfully guilty when I came in. I thought the plan was you were just going to give him a quick kiss?"

Ino chewed nervously on her lip. "Yeah, about that…maybe you should just let Sai tell you what really happened."

Her head popped up. "What really happened? Oh god, Ino. Do I even want to know?"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was in the kitchen with Sai, handling the broken pieces of glass.

"I'm sorry", Sai repeated in a hushed tone. "I shouldn't have…intruded like that."

Shikamaru let out a long sigh. "You don't need to keep on apologizing, it's not your fault. We just got carried away." He dumped the remaining shards in a plastic bag. "Anyway, I think we got it all."

He strode back into the living room, with both hands shoved in his pockets. Sakura and Ino were still on the floor with piles of paper towels surrounding them.

"Do you guys need anymore help?"

"No, we got this." Sakura didn't even look up. "You're free to head home, if you want."

"Oh, the party's over then?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, thanks for having me. See you guys around."

Ino watched as the door swung to a close behind him. **Ugh. This didn't turn out how I expected at all. But, then again, what was I expecting? This is Shikamaru I'm talking about. I'm shocked enough that he can even kiss like that…**

"I think that's the best we can do", Sakura rolled up the paper towels into a giant ball. "I'll throw these out."

Ino sighed as she retreated back to Sakura's worn out couch. **I think this whole night just complicated our relationship even more.**

* * *

Shikamaru flicked on the lights and faced a familiar scene; plain walls, an oversized bed and a light draft. He lowered himself onto the edge of his mattress, wrinkling the green comforter as he started to undress. _*What a night. I don't even know what came over me back there.*_

With the towel around his wrapped around his hips, he reached for the elastic at the top his head. Every time Shikamaru let it down, he felt like he looked like a different person. _*Ino's never seen my hair like this. I wonder what she would think if I showed her.*_ He ran a hand through his locks._ *Here I go again and all because of that troublesome girl. Man, no matter what I do, she won't leave my thoughts.*_

After a long shower, Shikamaru returned to his bed. Dressed in nothing but his boxers, he slipped underneath the covers in one swift movement. It was getting close to midnight, but once again he found himself unable to fall asleep. Wordlessly, he simply listened to the methodical ticking of his clock. With each passing second, his mind slowly reached a conclusion.

_*I wasn't expecting Ino to make such a bold move, but I think I've thought about this long enough.*_ He turned onto his side, closing his eyes.

_*I know what I should do.*_

* * *

"He hates me. I know it."

"Shut up, Ino. We both know he doesn't hate you.

"He left so quick! And he wouldn't even look at me…"

She shrugged. "He probably just feels a little awkward."

Silence.

Sakura sighed. "Well, aside from scarring Sai and staining my rug, it wasn't a total disaster."

"I guess."

"Seriously, though. It could have been a lot worse." Sakura stretched her leg out to poke her. "I'm kind of glad he interrupted. I don't even want to imagine what Sai would have seen if we had waited any longer."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh stop, Shikamaru isn't that type of guy! No matter what, he would never take advantage of me."

"From Sai's story, it sounds like the one being taken advantage of would have ended up being Shikamaru."

"Ok, I get it. I went a little overboard."

"At least you made a move." She started to walk away. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm too depressed to eat."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief before leaving the room.

It had been almost an hour since Shikamaru and Sai had left, yet, Ino still lay on her best friend's couch, in shambles. **I can't sit here and mope forever. I'm taking advantage of Sakura's hospitality.** She sighed. **And I still have to report to Tsunade or else she'll bite my head off. **

"Sakuuuraaaa –Chan!"

Ino caught a glimpse of bright orange as the front door opened. **Uh-oh, here comes trouble.**

"Hey!" Sakura called from the kitchen. "You're back already?"

"Aw, why do you have to put it like that? Didn't you miss me at all?" Naruto strolled into the living room with a carefree smile. "Don't I at least get a hug or – huh? Ino?"

"Hey, Naruto." Ino rose to he feet. "I was just about to get going."

"No, wait", Sakura appeared from around the corner. "You don't have to leave just because he's here. It's fine if you want to stay another night."

"Thanks, but I really should check in with my dad. Plus, I miss my own bed and-"

"Hey, hey what happened here? Did you guys drink or something?" Naruto plopped onto the couch with a puzzled expression. "This room reeks of alcohol."

Sakura froze. An anxious laugh then came spilling from her mouth. "Us drink? Pshh, just a little. We had a get together with a couple of friends. Nothing big."

His jaw dropped to the floor. "Aww, and I missed out? That's not fair! Let's have another party and invite everyone!"

**It's funny how he interprets a small get together as a party.**

"You never fail to amaze me." Sakura's tone turned berating. "Seriously though. How do you have so much energy? You just got back from a mission, you idiot! You need to rest!"

Ino listened to the two of them banter with a smile small. Although they often bickered like an old married couple, Naruto and Sakura complimented one another perfectly. They were both loud mouthed, sure, but they also shared an underlying nurturing nature.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to get going. Thanks for everything, Sakura. I'll return the dress to you the next time I drop by."

"Ok bye! Come back whenever you want."

"Later!" Naruto shouted before the door closed behind her.

Once outside, Ino felt her body shudder. She had always hated walking alone in the dark. The air always felt colder, and the people shiftier. She hugged herself as a cool breeze floated by. The fact that she was wearing a dress made of such thin material didn't help the situation.

This erratic fear had begun about a couple of years ago. It was something she kept secret and never mentioned to anyone, not even to Shikamaru or Sakura. The thing was, every time she was alone in the dark, she had always felt like a pair of eyes had been watching her – even in the safety of her own home.

**It must be my imagination. How can I become a strong Kunoichi if I'm afraid of the dark? Plus, this is Konoha after all. I should feel safe here.**

Suddenly she heard a shrill, whistle. Ino whirled around to see a man catcalling her.

Her face twisted in disgust when he stepped into the streetlight. He was dressed in all black, fairly tall, but wore a lion mask to conceal his face. Through the holes in his mask, she saw the man give her a once over, a lecherous gleam evident in his dark eyes. She responded by flipping him off and quickened her pace.

**Fucking weirdo.**

Abruptly, Ino bumped into something with a harsh thud. Momentarily dazed, she took a step back. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized the masked man had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What the hell, dude! Leave me alone." She tried to sound her assertive, but her voice came out more exasperated if anything. When he didn't budge, Ino attempted to side step him, only to feel a rough hand encircle her wrist. The man tugged her back hard, and Ino felt him grab her other wrist. He had her arms in his firm hold, crossed in front of her, rendering them immobile.

Ino knew that she had some options here. She could scream for help, though the streets appeared to be empty. She bit her lip nervously, contemplating trying to make a break for it. Ino always had an emergency kunai strapped to her leg in case these types of situations occurred. **That's not going to work though; his grip is way too strong.** **Uggghh.** **It's times like these I really wish I had Tsunade's super strength.**

Taking a gamble, she carefully lifted her leg and then crushed her 4-inch heels as hard as she could into his foot. The man groaned in agony and released her. But, when she tried to escape his arm suddenly shot out to grab her again. This time, Ino countered with her kunai by slicing the blade deeply into the back of his hand. Before he could react she deftly used her elbow to jab him hard in the ribs. The man stumbled backwards with blood trickling from his hand, before doubling over in pain.

Without looking back, she ran for it. She broke off the street paths and jumped from rooftop to rooftop as fast as she possibly could. Ino didn't have to fight him any longer to recognize that this man was a Shinobi, not to mention one that was taller and more experienced than her.

She spotted her balcony a few meters ahead and stuck a cat-like landing onto the railing. As soon as she managed to slip inside her room, Ino slammed her windows shut. She locked them tight, and even double checked to make sure.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She froze up immediately.

"Ino, may I come in?"

She let out a huge sigh of relief. "Yes, dad." **Thank God. I nearly had a heart attack.**

Inoichi walked in to find his daughter sitting by the windowsill. "I heard a noise, so I wanted to make sure it was you."

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, but are you alright? You look like you just finished running a marathon."

**Oh, no. Instead I was fleeing from a potential rapist wearing a lion mask. **"I was hanging out at Sakura's for a bit, and when I left I didn't realize how cold it was. So, I just booked it home as fast as possible. I guess I just didn't realize how fast I was going."

Ino knew from the expression on his face that he didn't buy her story completely, but nonetheless he refrained from pressing any further. "Well, it's very late, you should change and go to bed now."

"I know, I know."

"Oh, and since you're here I might as well tell you that I won't be home for a couple of days, so you're going to manage on your own."

**Fantastic.**

"Ok, goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight then and sweet dreams."

**Sweet dreams? I know for a fact that guy is going to be in my nightmares tonight.**

As soon as the door swung to a close, she was on edge again. What if he followed her home and smashed through her window? Ino backed away, until she felt the backs of her legs hit the edge of her bed. **Ok, just change and go to bed.** **Stop freaking yourself out. **She stripped out of the red dress, folded it neatly and placed it on her Vanity's , she slipped into a cream nightgown and dove under covers. She clutched her blankets tightly, cuddling them to her chest as she lay in the fetal position. **I really wish Shikamaru were here. I bet I would be able to sleep a whole lot easier.**

She pulled her blankets closer and remained dead still for a while. Eventually, as her eyelids grew heavier, her paranoia lessened. But, just before her eyes shut for the night, Ino could've sworn she saw a man's silhouette behind her curtains.

* * *

It was around 9:00 AM when Shikamaru left his house. He usually detested waking up at such early hours, but he had a lot he needed to do before his plan could be set into motion.

_*I'll have to swing by the Hokage tower at some point today. Man, maybe deciding to go in the morning wasn't the brightest idea. Tsunade's never in a good mood this early.*_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. He peered over to the right to see Kurenai and her daughter walking towards him. She was dressed in a sea foam maxi dress and had her long hair pulled to the side in a loose braid. It contrasted with her eyes, bringing out her deep, ruby irises.

Kimiko was wearing a shorter dress that was a pale pink. Like Kurenai, she had dark, wavy hair. It was thick and fell just below her shoulders, though, that was about the only resemblance she shared with her mother. Her big, doe eyes were a dark brown like her father's and her skin tanned. As soon as Shikamaru made eye contact with her, the little girl's face lit up.

"Shika!"

He lowered himself on one knee as she ran into his arms. "Oi, don't run so fast! You might trip and hurt yourself."

Kurenai watched them hug with thoughtful eyes. "I hope you won't be this soft with her when it comes to training, Shikamaru."

The little girl clung to him like koala, gripping onto his vest tightly. Shikamaru stood up and held her against him. "That might be tough, but I'll try my best."

She sighed. "You still keep referring to her as a baby, but she's already three years old. I don't want her to grow up spoiled."

"Yeah, yeah." He wasn't really paying much attention to Kurenai, but watched Kimiko curiously. Her little hands reached up and touched his face. Shikamaru flinched when she nearly poked him in the eye, but other than that he didn't budge.

"I think she's going through a phase right now. She likes to grab a lot, especially my hair. And her tugging is becoming stronger with each passing day - I feel like I might start going bald."

"That could be interpreted as a good thing, especially in the future. Strength is an important quality for a Shinobi to have."

"Now you're just making excuses."

He smirked. "I can't help it. She is my Sensei's daughter. And I have a feeling that she's inherited a lot more than Asuma's looks."

Kurenai's eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. "You're probably right. But, how about me? Let me remind you that I wasn't a bad Kunoichi back in the day."

"Yeah, yeah. I know", He adjusted his hands to support Kimiko as she started to wiggle around.

"Mommy", she suddenly wailed, her little hands flailing. Kurenai took a step forward and Shikamaru transferred the little girl into her arms. "I think she's getting hungry. We should probably be on our way now."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you two heading? You seem pretty dressed up."

Kurenai's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, your mother didn't tell you? We're on our way to visit her. She offered to watch Kimiko so that I could have a day off."

_*Hm, I should really pay her a visit too. I could just post-pone seeing Tsunade just for a little while longer.*_

"Well in that case, I guess I'll walk over with you guys. I think it's about time to check-up on her again."

Kurenai attempted to pinch his cheeks. "Oii, what are you doing?" He backed away as she laughed.

"Sorry I can't help it. You're just such a genuine person, Shikamaru." She looked at her own daughter. "That's why I'm so happy that Kimiko has someone like you in her life. I can tell that she's already starting to look up to you." Her eyes returned to his face. "I know you'll be a great influence on her."

"Geez, I'm nothing special." He put both hands behind his head. "Now you're making me all embarrassed again."

"Don't be so coy." She smiled.

"I think you're a lot more caring than you realize."

* * *

"Carry this."

Ino felt her jaw clench as Tsunade dumped a mountain of books into her arms.

"I-Is there anything else you need, Tsunade Sama?"

"No. Just carry those to my office for now." She pivoted on her heel, blond ponytails swinging as she strutted in the opposite direction.

Grumbling to herself, Ino adjusted her hands to help distribute the weight of her heavy load. As she proceeded to her destination she could see Izumo and Kotetsu down the hall. They walked by her with friendly smiles and she gave a polite nod in return.

**Could either of them be the masked man?** **No. Stop it.** **They're always with each other anyway. Hm, maybe it could be someone else I know?**

If she didn't have the books in her hands, Ino would have smacked herself right in the head. **Now you're just being stupid. It was probably some ANBU wanna-be trying to be tough. **

When she had completed her task, Ino found herself wandering around the building aimlessly. She couldn't bring herself to face Shikamaru; after all, she had basically thrown herself at him last night. Sighing, she walked around the halls, scanning the rooms to find someone that recognized. Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard familiar voices. Ino peered to her right to see Sai and Yamato both seated in the Jonin lounge, laughing.

"Hey guys!"

"Ino", Sai replied with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just finished helping out Hokage Sama. Do you mind if I join you guys? "

"I'm sure Sai wouldn't mind", Yamato stated as he got up. "I was just checking up to see how he was doing, but I should really start getting ready for my mission."

As soon as the older nin left, Ino took the seat next to Sai.

"So, how are things going with Shikamaru?"

"Not great."

"Oh?"

She slumped in her seat. "I haven't talked to him since last night, in fact, I'm kind of hoping I don't have to."

His eyes widened for a second. "It sounds like you're following the push, pull theory."

"Huh?"

"Well you made a move last night, and now you're avoiding him."

Ino groaned. "Ugh, I know, but I can't help it. If I ran into him, I wouldn't even know what to say."

Sai laughed quietly. "I think what you're doing is the right way to handle situation. You should let him come to you."

"You know what, you might be right." Ino beamed at him. "Thanks a lot, Sai."

He sent her a cordial smile. "Anytime, Ino."

* * *

Shikamaru's mother had been more than thrilled to see her son on her doorstep.

As he sat at the familiar kitchen table, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he reflected back on it. He understood that she was lonely. Even now, looking at the head of the table he could picture his father sitting there with his usual big grin. The man had always tried to convince Shikamaru that women weren't as troublesome as he claimed.

"_Even the most strong-minded woman will show kindness to the man she loves."_

That had helped him figure out a lot especially when it came to Ino. It justified her new attitude towards him anyway. Shikamaru sighed as he rested his chin on his hand. _*Dad was a lot more intelligent than I could ever comphrend.*_

"Shikamaru", his mother strode in with Kurenai behind her. "Kimiko's already fallen asleep. Are you still hungry?"

"I'm fine, mom." He rose to his feet.

"You look a little nervous", Kurenai pointed out, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to go do something. Thanks for lunch, mom. I'll visit again soon."

"Where are you off to, now?"

He looked back over his shoulder with a small grin.

"If all goes according to plan, to ask a certain someone on a date."

* * *

After a long chat with Sai, Ino found boredom creeping up on her again. She hated to admit it, but she would rather be serving Tsunade than sitting alone on a park bench. The first place she had checked was Sakura's, of course, but she was working at the hospital until another hour or so. Next had been Hinata, who apparently had been sent on a mission – but Ino assumed her father might have been lying. For some reason, he didn't view her as a good role model for his innocent, little angel and would often restrict Hinata from hanging out with her. **Damn Hyuuga's.** Finally, Ino had dragged herself to the training grounds to find Tenten in an intense spar with Lee. The brunette hadn't seemed the least bit interested in ending the session early, so Ino had wandered here.

**Well, I could just go home and sleep?** **Ha, then I'd be no better than Shikamaru.** **His laziness must be rubbing off on me.**

"Hey!" Her head popped up to see Shikamaru strolling towards her.

**Woah, speaking of the devil.**

"Ino, I was looking everywhere for you."

Her face lit up. "You were?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you were free tonight?"

**Oh my God. Sai, I love you.** "I am. What's up?"

He shrugged, "I thought we could walk around town, maybe go out for dinner."

"Just you and me?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Obviously, Ino." _*Her shocked expression is adorable. Did she really not expect me to do this after what happened yesterday? Tsk. And here I thought she was one step ahead.*_

"Ok, awesome! When and where are we meeting?"

"Let's say 7? I'll drop by your place and we can go together."

As he walked away, Ino's heart was soaring. **If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up. **Then suddenly, she began panicking. It was already late afternoon and she was still dressed in her ninja-wear. **Shit. I'll need to shower, do my hair and pick out an outfit for tonight. If I'm lucky, Sakura might get off work in time to help me. Ahhh. Boys are so last minute!**

She jumped out of her seat and high tailed it home.

* * *

At exactly 7PM, Shikamaru knocked on her door.

"Coming!" He heard her shout, followed by loud footsteps. When the door opened, he instantly felt a little self-conscious.

Ino flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder and flashed him a brilliant smile. She was dressed in a simple coral romper and beige wedges. And once again, he was elated to note that her bangs were clipped back.

_*I hope she doesn't mind that I'm still in my Jonin outfit. She knows I'm the not the type to dress up.*_

"What's that?" He pointed towards a small bag she was carrying.

"Oh, it's just something I borrowed from Sakura. I was going to ask if it was ok if we dropped by Ichiraku's?"

"Why there?"

"Well, she's meant to be on a date with Naruto, but he insisted I come drop it off anyway."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You were hanging out with him?"

"No, I just bumped into him on the way home." **The fool wouldn't stop talking either. I barely escaped so that I could ready for tonight.**

"I see, well it's fine with me."

Soon, they started walking, but for some reason, Ino's pace was doubled. Shikamaru remained right behind her, watching her long ponytail sway back and forth.

"What's the rush, Ino?"

"I just want to give this to them, and get it over with, so we can start our date. I'm sure you know how much Naruto loves to talk."

_*Ahh, she has a point there.*_

Suddenly, Ino noticed that the strap on one of her wedges had come undone.

"Stupid shoe", Ino grumbled as she bent over.

Shikamaru gaped in surprise the moment she did. If he hadn't stopped sooner his lower region would have bumped right into her rear. Just thinking about it was leading to provocative mental images.

_*We're only two minutes into this date and this woman is already driving me crazy. Geez.*_

"Alright, let's go." She kept walking, completely oblivious to what had just transpired.

"Uh… yeah." This time he made sure to stay beside her.

When they reached finally reached Ichiraku's, the bright blond and pastel pink hair indicated that crazy couple were indeed there.

"Hey", Ino lifted up the flap, with Shikamaru right behind her.

Naruto greeted them with a delighted grin. "Hey Ino! Ehh, Shikamaru's here too, huh?"

"How's the date going?" Sakura teased, sending her best friend a small wink.

"Date?! They're dating?!" He started laughing uncontrollably. "That's a funny joke, Sakura Chan."

Ino and Shikamaru exchanged annoyed looks.

"Actually", Shikamaru looked to the side, "we are on a date, Naruto."

_*Might as well get it over with now, otherwise he'll be on our backs for not spilling the details sooner. It's also a good thing Sakura's around to help keep him in line.*_

The exuberant blond nearly toppled out of his chair. "What seriously?! You two?" His blue eyes squinted in suspicion. "But, Shikamaru, I thought you said you hated women? Or that they were too troublesome or whatever it is you're always on about."

"Geez, I never said I hated them", he grumbled.

Naruto turned his gaze to Ino. "And you, Ino, I thought you only went after guys like Sai?"

Her cheeks flared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, that you usually go for the stuck up, odd, prick types."

Ino was ready to clobber him, but Shikamaru held her back. "Settle down, now. He doesn't mean it. You know how he loves to speak without thinking it through first."

**I don't care, Shikamaru! Let me at him! I'll shut him up for good.**

Fortunately, Sakura did the honours for her, and smacked him hard in the back of the head. "Naruto, would you shut up and stop making such a scene! They're on a date. Now get over it, and eat your damn ramen."

He rubbed his head, with streams of fake tears running down his eyes. "You're so cruel, Sakura Chan, so cruel."

"That's what you get for being so rude", Ino remarked. "Anyway, here's your dress back, Sakura. Thanks again for lending it to me."

"Oh, no problem", she accepted it with a smile. "I'm sorry for Naruto's little outburst. You're probably not going to want to eat here, well not right now anyway, 'cause he's still on his first bowl…"

Naruto frowned. "Hey, I get what you're saying! They wouldn't want to avoid me, Sakura Chan. Actually, I have an idea! Let's have a double date! Yeah! It would be so much fun!"

Shikamaru and Ino both started backing away slowly. "Sorry, but we have other plans", he started.

Ino nodded. "Yup, reservations, in fact, but maybe another time!" Before Naruto could ask more questions, they had already sped out of there.

"That was a troublesome idea, Ino."

"I know, but I'm just glad we managed to get out of there."

"I agree, but where are we going now?"

Ino scanned the area. "Well, to be honest, I don't really know any good places to eat. I usually either tag along with Sakura and the girls or with you and Choji to have barbeque."

"Really? Well, I know a quality restaurant that has a variety of options, and they serve your favourite dessert."

Ino's eyes widened. "Dango?"

"Yeah, so what do you think?"

"I'm totally in!"

By the time they arrived the place was a little busy. Fortunately, they still managed to get a small table outdoors. It wasn't too dark yet, but above the tables were paper lanterns of all colours strung together. Even though they cast a slight glow, Ino seemed to be quite fond of the decorations

"Wow, you actually have good taste. I have to say I'm impressed, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't take all the credit though, my mom's the one who introduced me to this place."

She smiled. "That's cute." **I love how family orientated he is.**

When the waitress came around, he was happy to note that Ino actually ordered quite a lot of food. It had really irritated him in the past when she insisted she needed to diet. In his opinion, she was never chubby or too skinny, she was perfectly in-between.

"Do you think it would have been worse to have bumped into Choji while on our date, rather than Naruto?"

He pondered her sudden statement. "It's hard to say, but I don't think so. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he saw it coming."

"Really?"

"Well, you and I always did spend a lot of time talking and I'm sure he took notice. Don't get me wrong, I do think Choji would be shocked - I just don't think it would be on the same level as Naruto's reaction."

"I suppose you're right", Ino commented as she stirred her tea. "I know for sure that my father would be overjoyed if he found out."

"I think mine would be too."

Her head shot up. "Shikamaru..."

"I think he was always worried that I would never ask a girl out, but here I am now." He laughed softly. "I'm glad I actually listened to him for once."

"Yeah", she smiled, "Me too."

They sat there for almost two hours, chatting about topics ranging from funniest missions to Shikamaru's ponytail. It had gone by so fast, that by the time they were having their dessert, Shikamaru had completely lost track of time._ *Wow, it's already pretty late. I should really hurry up.*_

By now, Ino had just finished her Dango, but the sauce from the dumplings had gotten all over her hands.

Shikamaru was amused with her frustrated expression. "Not the most graceful eater, I see. Do you need a napkin?"

"No", Ino sighed, "I got this." And that's when his impending doom began.

It started with a simple flick of the tongue as she brought her fingertip up to her mouth. But, then she proceeded to lick each individual digit slowly, running her tongue carefully down the edges before using her full lips to suck off any excess sauce at the tips. Shikamaru couldn't look at her anymore at this point. He tore his gaze away, and stared at his dormant pile of food.

_*I don't know whether to think she's doing that on purpose or if it's becoming a subconscious thing, but either way it needs to stop or else...*_

"Shikamaru", Ino piped up. "You haven't touched your dessert at all. Is something wrong?"

_*The worst part is, I don't think she even realizes what's she doing to me. What a drag.*_

When the bill finally came, they both offered to pay in unison.

"Ino, you don't have to. I got it, seriously."

"I know you're trying to be chivalrous, but I feel bad!"

"Fine, fine. Let's just split it, you troublesome girl."

By the time they had finished up, the stars were out. Ino noticed that a lot of shops had packed up for the night and the streets were a lot less busy. Wordlessly, she glanced sideways at Shikamaru as they began walking towards her house.

**This day has been absolutely perfect. I still can't believe this all happened.**

Ino hoped he didn't notice her smiling like an idiot as happy thoughts danced around in her head.

_*Man, I'm so tired. Ha, though I doubt I'm getting any sleep tonight. As soon as my head hits the pillow, that scene from the restaurant is going to flash in my mind. I just know it.*_

As they turned a corner, Ino felt chills go up her spine. They were walking down the very same street where that masked man had approached her. Instinctively, she moved closer to Shikamaru and latched onto his arm.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded quickly, but her eyes kept darting around the area frantically.

"Ino, I can tell you're keeping something from me." He cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

**Just tell him. Maybe, telling someone else will dispel my worries.**

"Ok, well when I was walking home from Sakura's last night, I almost got attacked."

He stopped. "What? Who was it?"

"I don't know. He was wearing a mask."

"A mask? Was he strong? You seem really shaken up."

"Not really. He was just… creepy."

His brow furrowed. "He didn't try to touch you or anything, did he?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated and a strangled noise came out instead. The moment it happened, she regretted it because the anger that flashed in his eyes was evident.

"What did he look like? Do you remember anything else?"

"I-I don't know. It was dark and I don't really want to remember."

Noticing her uneasiness, he sighed. "Alright, but be careful next time. You're strong, Ino, but they are plenty of crazy people that come out in the night."

"I know, but what bothers me the most is that I feel like I could have shaken him off a lot quicker. I don't know why, but I guess I was just really afraid."

"Are you afraid right now?"

"No, not anymore." She nuzzled her face against his arm. "Because right now you're with me."

He smiled at her remark. "I'm not all that tough, Ino. I'm more of a tactical observer than a fighter."

She punched him playfully. "You underestimate yourself too much. Plus, it's not about strength. It's your presence alone that makes me feel safe."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to stay close to you most of the time." He had said it in a teasing tone, but inside he wondered if those words had slipped out because he had meant them.

Ino simply went along with it and laughed.** I wouldn't mind if you did.**

* * *

When they arrived on her porch, Ino opened the front door before turning to face him. **I don't want to come off too strong and scare him off.**

Shikamaru watched as her mouth moved closer to his. He had been waiting for this moment all night.

_*She doesn't even know the agony she put me through, but I suppose it's nothing another kiss couldn't make up for.*_

Ino was moving slow, and almost hesitating now. The anticipation was killing him to the point where he moved in even more, hoping that she would hurry and make up her mind. When their lips just about made contact, instead of the fiery kiss he was expecting, Ino just leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. It barely lasted a second. A wave of dissatisfaction hit Shikamaru like a slap in the face.

"Goodnight! And thanks for walking me home", She replied sweetly, still oblivious to the thoughts swirling in his head.

She was just about to leave, but he stopped her. Both of his hands rose up to her face, titling her chin upwards, so that they were making direct eye contact.

"Ino", he lowered his voice, "look, even I have my limits."

"W-What?"

"You can't keep on teasing me like this."

She felt her heart skip a beat. Lurking in his dark eyes, Ino saw a raw hunger and yearning. It startled, yet thrilled her at the same time. She opened her mouth to say something, but his lips quickly cut her off.

At first, she could barely comprehend what was happening. It wasn't till Shikamaru felt her move closer that he kissed back more urgently. She returned with equal longing, pressing her petite frame against his. They soon began to fight for dominance, but he easily won. He used his taller physique to his advantage by cradling her head as he leaned and crashed down on her lips.

Before he knew it, all of his doubts had ceased to exist. He couldn't think straight anymore. All that mattered right now was the girl in his arms. Every noise and movement she made was closely observed and he responded to each action accordingly.

When his lips finally broke apart from hers, Ino could hardly catch her breath. Shikamaru watched her panting with dazed eyes. His breathing was heavy too, but one hand still lingered on her face. Slowly, his fingertips grazed affectionately along her cheekbones and worked their way down. His warm touch sent little tingles all over skin.

There was a look in his eyes she had never seen before. It was so passionate, so unpredictable, so not him - and it was sending her over the edge. As the soft pad of his thumb traced over her bottom lip, a burning desire coursed through Ino.

She wanted more.

Shikamaru seemed to sense this change in her and paused abruptly. To her disappointment, his hand quickly returned to his side.

"I hope that wasn't too soon."

"No…it was perfect."

"Well, good." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I should get going now. See-"

"No! Wait! I mean… well, I have a strange request."

"Hmm?"

She sighed. "Since I already told you what happened, I might as well just come clean. This whole creeper thing has got me really freaked out. My dad's out and just the thought of being alone for the night is… well … scary."

His eyes widened slightly. "What's your request? You want me to stay the night?"

Ino avoided his gaze. "Yeah, I mean if you're ok with that. Look, what I did the other day was pretty stupid, and it put you in an awkward position. I didn't mean to pressure you like that. I promise I won't try anything like that tonight."

"It wasn't stupid, Ino." His features softened. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to kiss you again?"

"Right, I don't know…" She looked away, slightly abashed. "So, is that a yes or a no?"

_*She was there for me that night during our mission, so, in a way I should return the favour. Plus, I'm kidding myself if I deny that I wouldn't enjoy sharing a bed with her.*_

He sighed. "Well, I'm having a very difficult time refusing. You're such a troublesome girl, you know that?" She watched him walk through the open door and laughed.

"I know, you've only told me that about million times by now."**  
**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ino?"

"Yes, of course. I know you won't try anything. Well, without my permission anyway", she added with a small wink.

_*Now she's just asking for it. But, I can't… It's too soon. *_

When she left the room, he stripped out of his shirt, but hesitated when it came to his pants. At first, he felt tempted to simply started to take off his trousers and sleep in his boxers like always, but he had since decided against it. The amount of sexual tension was high enough already, and Shikamaru didn't feel the need to add more.

When Ino returned, she gawked at the man spread out on her bed.

He lay on top of her lavender comforter in nothing but his navy trousers. His hair was down, and hung loosely above his broad shoulders. Ino's eyes wandered lower from there and scanned his bare chest. Shikamaru was never an overly buff guy, but he had plenty of lean muscle to make up for it. His upper body was toned and flawless, without a single scar or scratch.

"You look so…so…wow." Ino sighed. "I can't even look at you right now without feeling my face burn."

He chuckled softly. "Thanks? Though, I think you're exaggerating a little."

"Nope, you're just too modest." She strode forward, revealing her chosen nightwear.

Ino had put on a tight pair of shirts and a baggy white, T-shirt. She had opted out on the nightgown, knowing that it would ride up while she slept.

Meanwhile, his eyes followed her legs as they climbed into the bed next to him. They looked even longer than usual, but that was because they her shorts were a lot shorter than anything she wore out. Those legs had just recently been straddled around him…

_*Get your mind out of the gutter. You're doing her a favour tonight, not fulfilling your own immoral desires.*_

That was right. He would hold back this time, even if his body were telling him otherwise. She had trusted him enough to allow them to share the bed after all.

Reaching over, Ino turned off the lamp and they both lay in darkness. At first, It was too quiet and awkward. They were both just lying on their backs, idly staring up at the ceiling. Soon enough, The space between their bodies was beginning to irritate him.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to sound suggestive, but why are you so far away?"

"Oh, I didn't want to invade your personal space..."

He sighed. "By now, you should realize I really don't mind if you do. I came here to comfort you after all."

**Yes! Someone has answered my prayers.**

Wordlessly, Ino inched closer to him until her face rested in the little crook between his neck and shoulder. She felt a little awkward at first, not knowing where to put her hands, so she glided them along his bare chest until she found a sufficient spot on his abdomen. The moment her hands touched him, Shikamaru's breath hitched.

_*She's doing it again. Me and my big mouth- I always have to make things harder for myself. *_

With Ino lying next to him like this, he had a difficult time finding an appeasing position. Shikamaru didn't complain, though. The familiar vanilla scent that clung to her was extremely comforting. Soon enough, he felt his eyelids starting to get heavy.

Ino was still awake by the time he had fallen asleep. She could feel his chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm. At first, being so close to him had only made her heart rate speed up. But, at this point, sleep was creeping up on her. Softly, she placed a light kiss on his neck.

**I was right. I don't feel afraid anymore. Thank you, Shikamaru.**

**…**

He suddenly awoke with an uneasy feeling. Ino's bedroom was dark, but not pitch black due to the small amount of light that streaked in from her window. From what he could see, everything looked just as they did before. There was also nothing to be heard, but the quiet sound of Ino's breathing. Yawning, his eyes started to shut again, but as soon as Shikamaru sensed _it_, they flew wide open.

Someone else had entered inside the room.

* * *

**Phew. That was a lot of writing. I hope you found it interesting! Just as a warning, the next chapter might contain some lemon, so just um be prepared for that XD ( I re-read the line with Ino licking her fingers and just realized how pervy it sounds – ha, oh well, it's staying in!)**

**Also, you're all so sweet. Your support is awesome, but I don't mind a little criticism here and there. I want to improve as much as I can :)**

**P.S. A lot of you are really talented writers and hearing such wonderful praise from you not only shocks me (haha), but it also makes my day ^^ **

**Thanks and keep the reviews coming!**


	8. Passion

***This chapter contains lemon* - If that's not your cup of tea, just skip to the next line break.**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Passion

They sat at the bar, side by side, trying to down a couple more drinks as midnight approached. He would have rather been doing other things, such as catching up on some sleep, but his persistent friend wouldn't take no for answer.

"So, have you and Ino, you know…"

"I already don't like where this conversation is heading."

A cheeky smile slowly spread across Naruto's face. "What are you saying? Do you not think of her in _that_ way?"

"Naruto, I really don't-"

The blonde gave him a hard slap on the back. "Come on, Shikamaru! You can tell me, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We can talk about it together, man to man."

"Man to man?"

"Yeah", He leaned back in his seat, raising both hands behind his head. "You and I are the only ones who have girlfriends anyway, so I don't see why we shouldn't talk about it."

"This may sound a little blunt, but I'm not all that interested in your sex life. Actually, I couldn't care less."

Naruto sneered, "That's just because yours is non-existent."

Shikamaru paused as he reached for his drink, sending the blond a surprised sideways glance.

"I can tell just by how touchy you are with the subject," he continued, letting out a small sigh. " Look, I'm not a total perv like you all think I am. I'm not asking you to tell me what uhh… parts of her body arouse you. I just want to have a sophisticated discussion about love. "

"Could've fooled me", Shikamaru answered with a small grin. "I'm just not sure if it's possible to have intelligent, drunk conversations with people who are already idiots to begin with. But, you are Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja. Perhaps, you could prove me wrong?"

"What was that?!" A crazy look flashed in blue eyes, as they widened to the extreme.

"Naruto, calm down. I was just kidd-"

Suddenly, the blonde burst out laughing, completely ignoring his statement. "I know what that was! That was a challenge I just heard! Well, if that's the case, then bring it on, Shikamaru!"

"Geez, now you're just being embarrassing…people are starting to stare. Quiet down, would you?"

"Are you going to answer my question now?"

"You're still on about that?"

"Yes."

He rested his cheek on his hand. "Women mess with your heads. They make you think things that you wouldn't ever imagine yourself to be thinking about. Do you follow me so far?"

Naruto had his eyes squinted in confusion. "Uh… yeah, sure. Keep going!"

"Ok, let me simplify this for you. When you realized you started liking Sakura, did you find yourself noticing things about her that you hadn't before?"

"Ummm sure," He brought a hand up to his chin, pondering the question. "Like I found out that she actually didn't mind eating ramen as often as me, well as long as I promised to pay anyway."

Shikamaru sighed. "No, that's not what I meant. Did you ever start picking up on little things about her or little things she did? For instance, flirty glances, the softness of her hair…?"

"Oh, yeah", Naruto snapped his fingers in remembrance. "I remember that she started blushing a little more around me. It was so cute, aww I wish Sakura-chan still did that!"

"Well, you two have been together for two years so I'm assuming you're quite comfortable with each other."

"Are you and Ino not?"

"I don't know. I think things have improved a lot these past couple of weeks", He looked off to the side. "She's not as awkward around me as she was before, but now I feel like where at a standstill, and neither of us wants to break the barrier."

"Break the barrier? Now, I'm getting a little lost…"

"It's an expression, don't worry about it. Recently, she's been staying at my place a lot-"

"I know", he responded with the same smirk from earlier. "Sakura-chan told me and that's why I just assumed that you two were getting busy."

"Geez, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised that _you_ would come to that conclusion."

"Well, what have you two been doing? It just seems weird that she's been crashing at your place so much."

_*This may not be the brightest decision, but if I'm going to figure out who this masked person is, I'm going to need a lot more eyes helping me search. Naruto is pretty loud mouthed, but he can be quite useful. I just have to tell him the right way.*_

"Listen to me carefully", Shikamaru leaned forward, lowering his voice as his eyes darted around the room. "I don't want a lot of people to find out about this, so you have promise that you won't mention it to anyone."

"Ehehe ", Naruto put a hand over his mouth. "So you guys did do it!"

_*And I was right. He's still a complete idiot.*_

"Naruto", his toned turned serious. "This isn't about that anymore. What I'm about to tell you is something that is posing a potential threat to Ino's safety. In other words, she may be in danger."

The blonde's smile faded in an instant. "Danger? Ok, I'm listening and I promise I won't tell anyone! Honestly, I never go back on my word! That's my-"

"That's your ninja way, yes I'm aware. Just of late, I've been keeping Ino close because I think she's being stalked by a masked man."

Naruto's face paled as bad memories flashed in his head. "What kind of mask?"

"Nothing like ones we've seen in the past, so don't look so freaked out. A few weeks ago, after our first date, I stayed over at her house because she had just informed me about what had been going on."

"So, wait hold on, when did this all start happening?"

"Well, according to Ino, she was confronted by the man weeks ago, however she did mention that she felt like someone had been watching her for quite some time."

"What? Why didn't she tell anyone sooner?"

"I'm not sure. I told you women are confusing."

"Ok, well continue, who exactly is this masked guy?"

"Naruto, if I knew that then this wouldn't be a problem, now would it?"

"Fine, fine. Did he hurt her or something?"

"Not really, she told me he attacked her during that confrontation, but luckily, she managed to slice his hand and escape unscathed."

"Maybe the guy was just wasted or something. Are you sure he's actually stalking her?"

"Yes. Look, I didn't tell Ino this because I didn't want to freak her out, but when I slept over after our date, he managed to get inside her bedroom."

"What the hell…" Naruto's jaw dropped. "Did you kick his ass?"

"I didn't have a chance too. If anything, I was only able to catch a glimpse of the intruder before he fled out the window. I don't think he expected my presence and panicked when I woke up." Shikamaru's brow furrowed. "The most notable thing about him is this odd lion mask that closely resembles an ANBU's mask. He could be ANBU for all we know, though."

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "What a creep! We should let Tsunade-baachan know about this!"

"I doubt she'll take this seriously, Naruto. We have no proof, and she has more important things to worry about anyway. We'll just have to solve this problem ourselves."

"But, we can't just sit around and do nothing! What if he comes after my Sakura-chan?!"

Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. "See? There you go again, getting way too riled up. I know this isn't a trivial matter, but don't worry, we just need a plan."

"Sorry, I can't help it! And fine, but you're the genius around here, so I guess you'll be coming up with one?"

He sent him a small smile, "I have a few ideas."

* * *

It was early morning when Ino left Shikamaru's house to face the daily tasks Tsunade laid out for her. With a smile on her face she proceeded towards the tall tower. **Things can happen so fast. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea of Shikamaru and I being a couple.**

As she passed by the Yamanka flower shop, her spirits dampened a little. **I should check in with dad, I really should, but I don't think I have time today. Ok. Tomorrow morning for sure.**

"Ino", a woman's voice called out. "Hold on, dear."

She peered over her shoulder to see Shikamaru's mother scurrying towards her, with a huge smile.

"Hello, Ms. Nara. How are you?"

"You don't have to be so formal, please, just call me Yoshino."

"R-Right", Ino stumbled. "Sorry…Yoshino." No matter how many times she tried addressing his mother by her first name, it always felt odd.

The older women handed her a small, lavender bag. "I was out shopping, and I thought you might like this."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you", Ino gushed, putting the strap over her shoulder. "Thanks so much, but you didn't have to get me anything!"

"You're welcome and I know, but I wanted to. It just makes me so happy to see my only son in love with such a nice girl."

Ino blushed at her comment. "Oh, did he finally tell you that we're dating?"

"Yes. It took him a while to reveal who he was seeing, but I knew from the start that it was you." Yoshino smiled, lightly touching Ino's arm. "You're the only girl he ever talks about."

"Really? That's…nice to hear."

She nodded. "You know, I was afraid that lazy attitude of his would repel most women, but I'm glad you can see past it." Ino joined her in laughter.

"Well, thanks again, Ms. N- I mean, Yoshino", she bowed her head slightly.

"No need to thank me, if you ever need anything, you're welcome to visit my home anytime."

As Ino waved good-bye, she felt her mood soar even higher. Being raised by a single parent for most of her life had affected her more than she realized. Motherly figures like Yoshino always made her feel a little awkward, but nonetheless, she appreciated her kindness.

By the time she arrived, Sakura was waiting just outside the Hokage's office.

"We've got a long morning ahead of us", she announced. "On the bright side, Shizune brought her Sake a little early."

Ino grinned, "Perfect!" **A less irritable Tsunade-sama always means less work in the end.**

* * *

"Do you really think he would be eager to help?"

"Of course", Naruto boasted, "He may seem like an old pervert, but Sensei would do anything to protect his friends."

The two walked down the Konoha streets, keeping their eyes on the lookout for a certain, lanky, silver haired ninja. They had already been setback majorly due to a run in with Choji. He had wanted to arrange a barbeque dinner, which had captured the blonde's interest immediately. Shikamaru had been stuck in the middle, listening to their conversation switch from planning a party to a fight over whether or not ramen was the best dinner option. _*At least the discussion wasn't as long as the one I had with Choji when he found out I was dating Ino.*_

"He should be around here somewhere…"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure we'll be able to find him, unless he's been sent on a mission."

"What! I never considered that possibility!" He grabbed Shikamaru's arm, pulling him along as he quickened his pace.

"H-Hey, hold on a second", he protested.

"No time!" The blonde responded, blue eyes searching frantically. "It's best to catch him before he leaves for a mission, 'cause he usually ends up in the hospital when he returns and that's not going to be helpful at all!"

* * *

"Ino, I think you're due for another shot."

"What? Which one?"

"I think you know which one."

Sakura muffled her laughter with her hand as Ino's eyes widened. "Come on, pig, don't look so scared. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"N-Not _that_ one? I already had my monthly shot…for _that_."

Tsunade clasped her hands together, leaning back in her chair. "I know, but since you're dating now, it might be better to start getting two per month. Just in case."

"We…haven't been doing that anyway", Ino shifted her gaze to floor. "So, I don't think it's necessary."

Tsunade snorted, "There's no need to be so tense about it. We're all women here."

"I'm being honest…"

"Oh well, then", she bit her lip to prevent laughing at her student's flustered face, "If the day ever comes, you know where to find me. Both of you are dismissed."

"Right…"

Ino watched as Tsunade lifted random papers to conceal her face. She could see that her body was trembling slightly, and Ino's jaw dropped. **She's laughing at me!**

"Did you see that?" She exclaimed after they left her office. "Now even the Hokage is mocking my virginity!"

"Maybe, you're just paranoid. It seemed like she was just reading to me."

Ino shot her an accusingly look. "Since when does Tsunade-sama have the urge to read that quick? I see you trying not to grin, I know you're in on this too!"

"Ok, fine, fine. You were going to find out sooner than later I suppose. When I told her you two were dating, Shishou bet that you and Shikamaru would never… get that far."

"What!" Ino shouted.

"Calm down", Sakura laughed. "You know how she is. And don't worry, she bet poor Shizune, who obviously couldn't refuse."

"Oh my god, so that's why she was asking me if I wanted the shot that would prevent pregnancy. It was to see if I would spill any details!"

"Uh huh, though if you accused her, she would never admit to it."

"I know that", Ino grumbled. **Tsunade-sama hates admitting she's wrong about anything.**

"At least she still asked you about the shot. In all seriousness, it would be a good idea to start getting it done twice a month."

She sighed. This new type of birth control Tsunade had created was said to be the most effective method around. As soon as they had turned 18, the Hokage had insisted they receive the shot at least once a month, despite not being sexually active – just as a precaution. Ino knew that basically meant she worried over the possibilities of rape and early pregnancies. Sure, it was irritating to get a needle so frequently, but it all came with the perks of being her students. Though, now, other women could go to the hospital to receive the same treatment.

"Yeah, maybe. Shikamaru actually asked me if I had ever gotten the shot."

Pink eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? How come?"

**Oh, just because I told him how this masked creeper attacked me late at night, implying that whoever it was might have been a sex offender. So, you know, he just felt prompted to ask.**

"I don't know, I guess he was just curious."

"You sure?" Sakura winked, "It could also mean something else."

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

The copy nin turned to see his ex student hollering at him. "Hello, Naruto", he answered, eyes darting back to a page of his favourite novel.

The blonde ran up to his former Sensei, barely to skidding to a stop. As he caught his breath, Kakashi noticed Shikamaru approaching as well. "You two certainly have looked better, is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Naruto's eyes widened. "There's a guy, masked guy, and he's after Ino, stalking her actually, yeah! We need help, lots, cause we don't know who is, cause of the mask, you know? She might be in danger, and Sakura-chan is her best friend, so she might be in danger too, and so we have to figure this out, like right now, as soon as possible – thought you should know!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Eloquently spoken, Naruto."

"Heh, thanks", he responded bashfully, clearly not detecting the sarcasm.

Kakashi lowered his book slowly, eyeing both of them curiously. "Sorry? Would someone mind repeating that in English?"

* * *

"When it comes to Shikamaru, I can never tell what he's thinking. I really want to move forward…but I'm unsure if it's the right thing to do."

"He is pretty shrewd, but he's still guy", Sakura remarked, joining her friend on a park bench.

"I know. He's so wary of everything though, it irks me a little."

"Then give him a reason not to be so wary."

"How?"

"…You figure that out yourself."

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but your advice sucks."

She frowned. "I am well aware, thanks to you."

"I'm just being honest…"

"Whatever, complaining to me isn't going to solve anything. So, what are you going to do about it?"

A mischievous smile spread across Ino's face. "Well, I have a few ideas."

* * *

Soft footsteps informed him that she had finally returned home. He had been so caught up with this masked man case, that he had lost track of time. Ino popped into his bedroom giving him a quick kiss before rushing off to the bathroom. He yawned, with both hands rested behind his head. _*I don't regret not telling her about the stalker incident. She seems to be so happy.*_

Tonight was like many of the nights they had shared this week. Shikamaru lay back on his bed, waiting for Ino to return in her pajamas and ready to sleep. But, when she returned still dressed in her ninja wear, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Ino ignored his questioning looks, and let her hair down. She continued by removing her fishnet warmers and then unbuttoning her purple top, all while humming quietly to herself.

"Ino, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm changing."

Wordlessly, he watched as she discarded her shirt and reached for her skirt. She turned and noticed his puzzled gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked sweetly, titling her head to the side with an innocent smile.

"You're doing it again, and this time I can tell it's on purpose."

"Doing what?" She tossed her skirt to the side and stood before him in nothing but her bra and underwear. "I can't change in front of you?"

He averted his gaze to the side. "You're being a tease."

"Really?" He felt the mattress slightly sink as she sat on the edge. Her eyes scanned his bare upper body suspiciously. "And you aren't?"

Gingerly, she maneuvered herself onto him, brushing her lace panties against his crotch area. His eyes widened instantly. "Ino…you really shouldn't do that unless…"

"Shh", she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Her grabbed his shoulders, and her body adjusted on top of his. Shikamaru kissed back, his own hands trailing down her back, stopping just short of her rear.

Ino broke away, pouting. "You don't have to be so cautious, Shikamaru. Do you not want this?"

"No, that's not it. Are you sure _you're_ ready for this? It's a big step…"

She nodded, slightly blushing. "I've been ready for a while, in fact it's been driving me crazy. It's my first time though, so be a little gentle with me." With that said, Ino shrugged her bra straps off her shoulders and reached back to undo the clips. The lacy garment quickly floated to the ground and he couldn't help but admire her perky breasts.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ino kissed him again, but this time lowered her hand to his groin area. With her mouth on his and their bare chests pressed together, Shikamaru could barely voice his shock. Soon enough, her hand was inching closer to his rising arousal.

_*This is my breaking point.*_

Without warning, he rolled from underneath, and pinned her against the mattress. She noticed that same instinctive look in his eyes, and felt her heart race.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you ready? Once I start, it might be hard to stop."

"Yes", she breathed, not breaking the gaze. "I am."

That was all Shikamaru needed to hear. He leaned away, pulling her into in his lap. Ino pushed him back slightly, but he kept an elbow anchored on the mattress for support. Once again, she found herself in a straddled position, but this time she could feel his hardened member. The idea of him becoming so easily aroused by her, not only turned her on, but also made her feel bolder.

A small groan escaped his lips as she slowly began grinding her hips against his.

Ino smiled at the expression on his face. "Does it feel that good?" She purred, moving a little quicker in her motions.

He grunted in response, but she continued to grin. "You can't fool me, I know you like it." She ground into him with more force, causing him to gasp.

_*I can't let her go on like this.*_

Shikamaru moved forward, gently pushing her down onto her back. Ino felt one of his hands run up her thigh, moving towards her sex. At first, he started off by rubbing his fingers against the fabric of her panties, while his other hand reached for her breast, giving it a light squeeze. They weren't too big or small - he was content with how perfectly her mound fit into his palm.

Ino threw her head back in near delirium as he continued feeling her up. His lips kissed her neck, working their way down to her collarbone. He sucked and licked harder as she arched her back further. Below, he applied more pressure, rubbing faster and faster against her opening, until suddenly deciding to remove his hand.

"S-Shikamaru", She whined. "Please…"

"Please what?"

She wiggled her body closer to his hand and spread her legs invitingly.

"It's not fun being teased is it?"

Without another word, he pulled down her panties completely and tossed them to the side. Now Ino was baring everything before him and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Not only was her body lithe, her waist was narrow and her hips a little wide. Her flesh was soft and her face flushed a soft pink under his heated gaze. She was the epitome of everything feminine and pure.

"Take them off." Her eyes were suddenly focused on his boxers. Smirking, Shikamaru obeyed immediately, before hovering on top of her.

"Demanding, aren't you? I never knew you where such a naughty girl", he murmured, his finger gliding along her lower lips, feeling the wetness he had caused. He groaned inwardly when he realized she was soaking.

Ino began quivering with anticipation, watching his movements with dazed eyes. "Hurry", She wailed. "Please!"

"Hmm, do you really want it _that _bad?" Shikamaru rubbed his tip along her entrance, his dark eyes captivated as she withered beneath him, squirming with lust.

"Oh God. Yes, please", She begged. "Just give it to me!"

In one swift movement, he carefully thrust into her. An overwhelming wave of pleasure overcame him once he was completely inside her. Her inner muscles were tightly clenched around his cock, slowly adjusting to his length.

_*I can't even think straight anymore. This feels so damn good.*_

He stifled his own moans and continued to pump her. Ino's fingers gripped tightly onto the sheets, as he gradually began to increase his speed.

"Don't stop…"

_*I don't plan to.*_

"Oh my god… " She exhaled. He was hitting the right spot, rocking his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. Ino's body suddenly jerked, with both hips bucking upwards. She kept rising in momentum with his thrusts, allowing for deeper penetration.

"Shikamaru!" She cried, gripping harder onto his sheets.

_*Good, she's near her peak. I didn't know how much longer I could last.*_

Panting, he pushed deeper and faster, sending her over the edge. "Harder!" Ino began moaning loudly, and he continued pounding her as she rode out her the moment finally came, her limbs stretched out, and a sudden warmth engulfed him. Groaning softly, he felt his own release spill inside her.

* * *

They both lay on their backs, listening to one another's labored breathing. Shikamaru closed his eyes, a feeling of euphoria still lingering. Just reflecting on how she had pleaded him to take her stirred something wanton inside him.

"I never would have expected something like that from you." Ino started, turning to face him.

"Why not?"

"Well…cause you're well, I don't know…"

"I'm still human, Ino. We all get our urges."

"Yeah, you're right, as usual", she replied, rolling her eyes. There was a pause, before she snuggled closer to him. "Even though you act like a know it all most of the time, you know I love you, right?"

"Hmm. Well, even though you're the most troublesome girl I've ever met, I will admit that I've grown quite fond of you too."

She frowned. "Fond of me? That's all? You jerk."

He chuckled at her sudden anger. "Relax, you know I'm just messing with you."

**What a poor choice of words.** She sighed, and sat up. He just stared at her bare back, a rare sight considering her long hair usually concealed it.

"I'm going to the washroom", she stated quietly. Shikamaru didn't reply, but when Ino attempted to get up, he reached out and pulled her towards his chest. She didn't seem to protest and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"I would never do something like that with just anyone, Ino", he whispered, before planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"I love you."

* * *

Checking off her mental note, she returned home the next morning, only to discover that her father wasn't home. **Seriously? Where could he be now?** Ino was about to leave when she heard the floor creak.

"Dad?" She called, running up the stairs. "Sorry that I haven't been home much!"

When she arrived on the upper level, it was empty, but one thing did catch her eye – the door to her room was slightly ajar. Fuming, she marched towards the bedroom. **I always leave my door closed. What a snoop, he's going to get an earful for this!**

When the door swung open, Ino nearly did a double take. Once again, the room was empty, without any of her belongings out of place. The thing that bothered her was the opened window. She rushed over and slammed it shut, also making sure to lock it tightly. **I should start telling him not to open the windows. Ugh, why would he be so careless? **

In the corner of her eye, she saw a beige item lying on bed. She picked it up immediately, realizing that it was envelope. **A letter?** She unfolded the piece of paper quickly to find a neatly written note addressed to her.

_Being apart can be so lonely, but I suppose even the sun must set, allowing the moon to take it's place._

_Meet me by training ground 5, just before the sun says it's final farewell._

* * *

**Haha ok, first of all, I laughed so hard at the idea of Inoichi walking in on them from the last chapter XD that would have been pretty funny. Also, this was my first lemon, so bear with me – I'm thinking of adding one more (all my fellow perverts rejoice XD)**

**On a serious note, I'm sure you've noticed I'm updating pretty fast. The reason behind that is because in a week I'll be moving into my dorm and then frosh week will begin…and basically starting University means the story might get slightly neglected. So, I will try to put out as many chapters as I can without rushing **** And I will try to update as soon as I can when school starts!**


	9. Revelation

Chapter Nine - Revelation

"…Before the sun says its final farewell."

Ino observed anxiously as Shikamaru kept reading over the note, his brows knit together in confusion. "Weird, huh?"

"There's an underlying meaning here."

"Are you sure you just aren't looking too deep into it? It just sounds like whoever it was is trying to be romantic."

"That's not what's bothering me. It's the last line; why would he put a 'final' in that sentence? I understand he wants to meet you right before the sun sets, but it's not a final farewell – the sun will rise again in the morning."

"I don't know. Maybe it was just an error."

He pursed his lips. "I doubt it. We both know that this masked man is probably the one who left it here."

"Exactly. He didn't seem to be very smart."

"We don't know who he is, Ino."

"He tried to attack me in the streets! It was just pure luck that no one else was around."

_*He also broke into your house, but fled when he sensed my presence. It takes skill to conceal one's chakra as well as he did*. _Shikamaru folded the note before slipping it into a pocket on his flak jacket. "Meet him at the designated spot."

"What? Isn't that just playing right into his hands?" Ino crossed her arms. "It could be a trap for all we know."

"Perhaps, but right now it's the best way to find out more. And you won't be there alone, I will also show up, and watch from afar."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should just ignore it."

"That's not going to solve anything. I understand why you're being so apprehensive, but it's the best move right now."

"I don't know. It still sounds like a bad idea to me, maybe we should just wait it out or-"

"Would you just listen for once?" He replied curtly.

She flinched, taken back by his harsh tone. "Shikamaru…"

He sighed, gently grabbing her shoulders. "Sorry. This whole thing is just so troublesome. It's really hitting a nerve, but... I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

Ino studied his face carefully. He was definitely tenser than usual, his skin paler and the circles under his eyes darker. **He looks so tired. I wonder if he's having trouble sleeping? **"It's fine, I should know to trust you by now." She grinned. "You are the smart one after all."

_*Not when it comes to relationships, clearly.* _"Right. I just want to protect you, no matter what." He tilted her chin upwards. "I hate asking you to put yourself in a dangerous position, but I think this is the only way we're going to be able to identify him."

"If you think that's what's best, then I'll do it." She moved in closer, hugging him tightly. "You're so sweet, Shikamaru."

"You've been telling me that a lot recently."

"It's because you are. You don't admit to it, but that just makes me love you even more," she cooed.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he felt her lips against his neck. "There you go again, distracting me with your charm. Now I forgot what I was going to say…"She giggled, pulling away from his chest.

"Geez, you troublesome girl."

Smiling, Shikamaru leaned down, placing a small kiss on her lips. _*You're strong, Ino. I know I don't have to worry about you.*_

* * *

After a brief chat with Tsunade, she found fear getting the best of her. Walking down the long corridors of the building seemed a lot more eerie than before. The space felt narrower and the distance longer. Ino clasped her hands together tightly, nails digging deeper and deeper into her skin. **Relax. Relax. Re-**

_BOOM!_

She jumped, letting out a small yelp.

"Sorry!" Izumo called from meters behind.

"You're so clumsy!" Kotestsu reprimanded, bending down to pick up the scattered items his partner had carelessly dropped.

Ino placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart rate slowly return to normal. **The day is going by so fast… soon it'll be time to go. Ugh. Why did I of all people have to be this psycho's target?**

Quickening her pace, Ino bee lined it outside, only to find Sakura steadily approaching her. She was carrying two shopping bags.

"Ino, there's a sale going on right now!"

"Oh, cool."

Sakura frowned. "You could try acting a little more enthusiastic. I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the mall?"

"I can't, I still have a lot to do."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Sorry, but uh yeah I am…"

"Oh, another date with Shikamaru?"

She laughed nervously. "Yes, something like that."

As the blonde scurried away, without looking back, Sakura could only shake her head. "She's acting weird again…"

* * *

"Hey!"

He nearly dropped his keys. There was a person sprawled out on his sofa. Shikamaru's eyes instantly spotted bright blonde hair, and a frown quickly formed.

"Naruto, how did you get inside my house?"

"I came in through the window," he announced proudly. "Where did you go?"

_*The better question is why are you here?*_ "I was over at Ino's… helping her sort something out."

"Huh, sort what out? You've been gone all morning!"

_*Geez, just how long has he been over?* _"Nothing important. Is there something you needed or…?"

"Oh, I thought I would just give you my daily report."

"Daily report?"

"Yeah, you know, to inform you if I found any clues about this masked guy."

"Well, did you?"

"…. No, but I'll keep trying!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Listen, you don't need to give me daily reports if you have nothing to say."

"Heh, I guess not, but I wanted to know if you had found anything out?"

_*He would be even more confused about the note than Ino.*_

"Nothing yet."

"Well, what are we going to do today?"

"Nothing. I still have to eat and then meet up with Kurenai."

"Aww, so today's a rest day?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it so much."

"Wanna go out for Ramen?"

"No thanks."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

After Naruto took his leave, Shikamaru sat at his desk, the note held firmly in his hands. Meticulously, he read it over and over. The writing was fine, and printed neatly. The style felt a little familiar, but not completely. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, but no matter how long he stared, it wasn't coming to him.

Eventually, he placed the paper down, resting his chin on his hand. _*This isn't enough evidence. I need to figure out who this man is though, and soon. Evening is approaching.*_

* * *

Ino had chosen extra sharp kunai for this occasion. Blue eyes surveyed the area cautiously while she approached the training grounds. From what she could tell, there was no one concealing his or her presence. Yet, her eyes still darted to the trees, watching as they swayed in the breeze.

Inside, her heart was racing, every snapping twig and passing squirrel increasing her panic. **I should listen to Shikamaru and stay calm...Who am I kidding? That's a whole lot easier said than done.**

She stood dead center in the field, unsure of where to look. That was until Ino spotted a figure in the trees a little off to her right.

**Shikamaru, you're here right? I shouldn't be afraid then.**

Whoever was approaching was moving at a steady pace. The footsteps became louder and louder. **Don't be afraid. Stand your ground.**

A few branches rustled, as a gloved hand swatted them away. The visible arm lifted a branch up and a tall figure emerged. **Ok, this is it…**

When the person finally came out into the open, she took one step backwards, squinting her eyes in confusion.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Ino," he bowed his head in recognition. "You are aware that you can just address me as Kakashi, right?"

He was standing with his usual aloof posture, one hand shoved in his pocket and a half open book dangling from his fingers.

**That old pervert? I would've never expected him. **

"What are you doing here? This training ground isn't very popular…"

Ino watched as his eye crinkled, indicating he was smiling.

"I've been meaning to speak with you."

* * *

_*Ino should be near the meeting area by now. I should hurry.*_

He grabbed his pack and shoved the note back into his pocket. *The sun is going to set soon. Who knows what this guy has in store for-* A shuriken whizzed by his head, just grazing his cheek. It spun rapidly, before landing in the wall. Instinctively, he turned, only to see the masked man standing in his doorway.

"Tch." Shikamaru backed up, narrowing his eyes._*Isn't he supposed to be with Ino? What exactly is this guy up to?*_

When the masked man stepped forward, Shikamaru threw shuriken at his feet. He stopped right before them, tilting his head to the side, yet said nothing.

"Ino's not here, so you're wasting your time."

He didn't reply, but disappeared in a blink of an eye. Shikamaru felt his presence from behind, but didn't have time to react. A kick from the intruder connected with his shoulder, sending the shadow nin crashing into the wall. _*Why is he attacking me now?*_

Cradling his arm, Shikamaru rose to his feet, eyes darting to his window, but the man had already moved back to his original position by the door. Carefully, Shikamaru approached, staring down the dark eyes that taunted behind the mask.

_*I can't let him get away. This is my chance.*_

His hands flew together, forming seals, but the man kept dodging his shadow possession attempts. He stayed persistent, focusing a lot of chakra into his movements. It proved to be too much, and the foe fled the room. Shikamaru scrambled, chasing him down the hall to a spare bedroom. When it was empty, he noticed the open window and leapt onto the balcony.

The man stood on a rooftop a few meters away, his black cloak billowing in the wind. The lion mask was gleaming gold in the light of the setting sun.

_*What is he still doing here? The sun's nearly gone down. Unless… there's another person involved. Damn! Ino could be in serious trouble.*_

Shikamaru stood on the railing, peering up at the intruder. "Who are you and what exactly do you want?"

The masked man responded by throwing a kunai, which Shikamaru deflected. The piece of metal went flying before exploding mid air. _*Explosive tags? He's serious.*_

Before he could speak further, the man threw more kunai his way. Shikamaru deftly countered them all, before forming seals again. The man took notice and jumped in the air instantly. Shikamaru smirked as his foe kept his eyes focused on the shadows below.

*_I'll give him a taste of his own medicine._*

While the man was still in the air, Shikamaru quickly broke the jutsu and tossed kunai and shuriken. The man adroitly manouvered, twisting and dodging them all, except for one. Shikamaru watched, wide eyed as one of them managed to slice the strap that held his mask.

The lion mask instantly floated to the ground, while the man whipped up an arm, using the cloak to shield his face.

"Wait!" Shikamaru called as the intruder quickly made his escape. Within seconds he was out of eyeshot.

"Geez," he muttered before jumping to the ground. The lion mask lay there, a few steps away, without a single scratch.

_*What the hell is going on?*_

* * *

"Oh, so Shikamaru told you what's been happening?"

"Yes, and so I followed you here." Abashed, Kakashi closed his eye and rubbed his head. "I guess that sounds kind of creepy, but you were walking so fast and I didn't want to make a scene in the streets."

Ino exhaled in relief. "No, it's fine! I'm actually happy you're here!" **Yeah, and I'm also happy you're not the one who sent me this note! I wouldn't stand a chance against you.**

"Good, I just wanted to let you know that I'll also be keeping an eye out." He turned his back to her. "Shikamaru is a capable man. I'm sure if anyone is going to figure out who this masked person is, it'll be him."

Ino grinned, finding comfort in the thought. "You're right."

"Come." He began to walk away, seemingly engrossed in his novel. "I'll escort you back to the streets."

"Thanks so much, Sensei!"

"Kakashi!" He called over his shoulder, before smiling. "No need to thank me. I always look out for my friends."

* * *

After grabbing some last minute dinner, Sakura spotted Ino and Kakashi walking side-by-side…chatting and laughing. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you two doing together?"

"Oh, Sakura!" Her ex- Sensei's face seemed to light up. "It's lovely to see you again."

His hand outstretched, ready to ruffle her hair, but she quickly swatted it away. "Cut it out, you know I hate when you do that," she grumbled.

"Aww. Some things never change, I see."

Ino just laughed. "We were just talking."

"I could see that," Sakura crossed her arms, eyeing both of them suspiciously. "Since when do you two go on walks at this time?" She squinted even more. "You know, Sensei, many people would label you a pervert for real if they saw you walking around with a girl my age. Especially this late."

"Huh? First of all, Im not your Sensei anymore. Secondly, It's only about 8PM," Kakashi remarked, checking his imaginary watch.

"You still look like a creep." Sakura stated flatly, causing him to sigh heavily.

"No, no. I asked him to walk with me."

Before Sakura could press further Kakashi cleared his throat. "That's right. And you know me! I could never turn down a request from a friend in need. I'm not a creep… just a good Samaritan! Anyway, I should be taking off now. I've got some reading to do. Bye ladies." He disappeared in a poof.

"Pervert," Sakura repeated under her breath.

"Haha. Um, Shikamaru is busy tonight, so did you want to do something?" **Did Shikamaru swear Naruto secrecy or something? Maybe if I distract her she'll stop asking so many questions…**

"Oh, sure! I was actually going to go visit Sai. You're welcome to tag along."

"Sai?"

"Yeah, I just bumped into him about ten minutes ago. He looked kind of down so I thought I would go cheer him up." She placed a finger on her chin. "Actually, now that I think about it, he told me to ask if you wanted to come by as well."

"Perfect. Sounds good to me!"

* * *

"Oi, Shikamaru."

After a few more taps on the glass, Shikamaru opened his bedroom window.

"Is she alright?"

"Fine, no one appeared," Kakashi replied happily. "I left her with Sakura, so she should be in good hands. But, you didn't show up like we planned. What happened?"

_*Thank goodness._ * He sighed, before holding up the mask. "This happened."

"What? You confronted him?"

"It's a long story, but basically he tried to attack me and dropped his mask before escaping. I couldn't even catch a glimpse of his face."

"Ah, us masked men are very good at concealing our true faces," he replied light heartedly. "May I see it?"

Shikamaru handed it over immediately, and the older nin carefully began to inspect it. "I'm sure you've noticed this too, but this isn't a regular ANBU mask."

"I know. I've never seen one like this."

Kakashi ran a finger along its surface. "That's because this one has been hand painted and by someone extremely talented. The amount of detail in this mask is far beyond that I've seen."

_*His deductive skills are certainly still as impressive as ever.*_

"I noticed that too. Do you think it could be someone from another village?"

"No." Kakashi shot him a penetrating stare. "That would not go undetected so easily."

"Then?"

"I'm not sure." He handed the mask back. "I'm not that great when it comes to solving mysteries, especially with such little clues. That letter you showed me earlier is still confusing." Kakashi leapt onto the balcony.

_*I think I'm starting to understand the message, but I can't be sure just yet.*_

"It is puzzling. We've got a riddler on our hands."

"It sure is," Kakashi noted. "Not to mention someone who knows the ANBU mask design very well. That implies he must be very familiar with the organization. I may be over thinking it, though." He turned back, giving him a thumbs up. "Don't lose too much sleep over it! I know you'll figure it out soon." In a poof of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

Shikamaru remained frozen. _*Hold on. He's right. If he created the mask himself he would have to be familiar with ANBU. I never considered that. Not to mention, that the mask was hand painted by someone extremely talented. The writing was also printed elegantly, in pure black ink. The only person I know that would fit the bill would be…*_

His eyes widened as he stared down at the golden mask. _*But, that doesn't make sense. Why? *_ The note began replaying in his head.

"_Being apart can be so__** lonely**__, but I suppose even the sun must set, allowing the moon to take it's place. __Meet me by training ground 5, just before the sun says it's final __farewell__.__"_

Shikamaru's gaze immediately turned to the shuriken still wedged in his wall. _*The final farewell… I get it now. Regardless, if it is him, I need to find Ino. Now. This guy is unstable.*_

* * *

"Hey, Sai!"

He turned to see two girls running toward him.

"Ino, Sakura," he greeted. "It's pretty late. What are you two doing out here?"

"We came to see you. Wow, this place sure is pretty at night." Sakura beamed.

Ino nodded. She had been complaining about venturing so deep into the woods, but Sakura had insisted Sai would be at this spot – apparently it was where he liked to sketch. **I can see why. This place is beautiful. **

Sai was sitting on the grass with a closed sketchbook. His back was to them now, seemingly admiring the pond's beauty as well. The clearing was hidden deep in the woods, but was home to a small pond that reflected the moon beautifully. Ino smiled. **It kind of reminds me of the spot Shikamaru took me to on our mission. Maybe I should surprise him one night and go for a walk around here.**

She took a seat next to Sai, while Sakura pulled something out of her pack. "Here, I bought this for you."

"Oh, really?" He grinned graciously. "You didn't have to." Ino watched as she handed him a brand new, black sketchbook.

"I remember you mentioning how your other one was almost full," she motioned towards the worn leather one that lay by his feet. "And you looked really sad earlier. I thought this would cheer you up!"

"Thank you, very much. That was very thoughtful of you."

"It was nothing," Sakura replied, stifling a yawn. "I'll be off now."

"What? We just got here."

"I know, Ino, but Tsunade has some paperwork that I need to complete and deliver to Shizune by midnight." She slumped. "And I was so caught up with shopping today, it slipped my mind."

"Oops, looks like I haven't been such a good influence on you," Ino teased.

"Clearly not. Are you going to stay, or?"

"You should stay," Sai replied, gently touching Ino's shoulder. "It's lonely being by myself."

"…Lonely?" Ino repeated, her heart rate starting to increase.

He cocked his head to the side. "Huh, did I say something wrong?"

"N-No…I just…" **Stop thinking about that stupid letter and that stupid man! You're among friends. Relax.**

"Bye, guys!" Sakura called, about to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk you halfway," Sai offered, rising to his feet.

"You don't have to…"

He smiled. "I don't mind, honestly. Plus, these woods are a little scary at night."

"Yeah," Ino added. "I'll just be here anyway." She lay on her back, gazing up at the stars. **In fact, I think I could stay here for a while.**

"Ok, shopping tomorrow then!" Sakura called, before disappearing into the trees with her teammate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was darting around Konoha frantically. _*She's not at home, not at the Hokage building, and not at the hospital. Ino, where are you? Please tell me I'm not too late.*_

His hands curled into fists_. *If she gets hurt it's all my fault. What was I thinking?*_

He hustled down the streets, just running past Ichiraku. That's when he spotted Sakura walking ahead. His face drained when he realized she was alone.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru called. "Where is she?"

"What?"

"Ino," he demanded. "Where is she?"

Sakura blinked. "Oh, uh, she's in the woods."

"Be more specific," he pressed. _*In the woods at night? Geez, Ino, what are you thinking?*_

"The ones near training ground number eight. Don't worry she's with Sai! Why are you-"

"Damn it all," he cursed, before running past her. Sakura watched, baffled, as he disappeared into the distance. "Sh-Shikamaru?" But he was already long gone.

* * *

**Sai's still not back?** Curiously, Ino picked up the worn leather book he had left in the grass. It was wrong to snoop, Ino knew that, but she was brimming with curiosity. His artwork was always outstanding, and Sakura had mentioned that this book was nearly full. **I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just took a peek.**

She was about to look through, when a gust of wind passed by. It hit with a strong force, causing the book to sail out of her hands. Blinded momentarily, Ino shielded her eyes, blond hair flying everywhere.

When the rough impact had ceased, her eyes wandered to the ground. The sketchbook fell open, the pages violently fluttering in the breeze. Kneeling, Ino attempted to close it, but paused when the wind came to an abrupt halt.

**No. Oh God, please, no.**

She felt like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. Yet, she could only stare at the open pages in front her. Shaking, Ino carefully flipped the pages, only to feel her throat go dry. She couldn't speak, in fact she felt like she was choking. Regardless, she kept flipping and flipping, cursing under her breath as it came to no end.

**Why? WHY SAI? There better be a reason behind this.**

The book was filled with sketches, but not just any sketches…

They were of her.

They were_ all_ of her.

In most she appeared happy, others melancholic. The creepiest, by far, were ones of her sleeping or clad in next to nothing. A shudder instantly ran down her spine. The amount of detail he had put in was insane. Some sketches even displayed the small birthmark she had on her lower abdomen.

Ino's body began to quiver as she took it all in. **I'm dreaming. This is just some sick, twisted nightmare.**

When she reached the last page, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried that it was blank. Nevertheless, she slammed the book shut, taking deep breaths while she contemplated her situation. **Ok, just relax. Think this through before you make any assumptions.**

"What are you doing?"

Ino jerked at the sound of his voice. "N-Nothing, I was just going to give this back to you." **When the hell did he return? **She turned to see Sai towering over her, with a stoic face.

"Oh," he replied, an overly friendly smile forming on his lips. "I'll be taking it back then. That book is _very _precious to me."

**Why?**

In that moment everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. First his arm outstretched, the brown leather cover nearly grazing his skin. Her heart pounded in her chest and each movement flashed in her head like a camera.

**No…Please…**

When the book was finally in his grasp, she sat on the grass, gaping up at him in horror. The exchange had lasted merely seconds, but she had spotted _it _almost immediately.

**It can't be… **

Trailing down Sai's hand was a long, pink scar.

* * *

**Hey, so, are you confused? If you are, then I guess I did my job well XD I'm not going to say much else about it, because I don't want to give anything away – I have a bad habit of doing that since I talk so much.**

**I know that there wasn't much ShikaIno in this chapter, but don't worry, there will be more soon. And yeah, I love my NaruSaku so it somehow crept into the story…ooops XD hahah. Oh well! Everyone has their preferences. Kind of like how I'm a ShikaTem hater :D I don't even know why to be honest lol. Maybe it's 'cause I like ShikaIno so much, I don't knooow. I love Kakashi, though. Just in general lol, without pairing talk or anything. He's just so cool. And funny. And aloof. And love-able. Don't you agree? XD **

**Ahh… and there I go, talking way too much as usual. Well, once again, thanks for the kind words! **** You guys are all awesome. :)**


End file.
